Crooked
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Yaoi RxB YxY MxM AU In a world where Yamis inhabit the bodies of the living, Ryou has no choice but to submit to the desires of his newly acquired Yami. To make matters worse it doesn't seem that Bakura's the only one after him.
1. Distraction

(Chapter 1: Distraction)

(Chapter Rating: M)

(Chapter Genre: angst/ minor humor)

(Chapter Warnings: Yaoi, forced sexual activities, Ryou's evil mind pretending Bakura's a girl while he's having sex, lime, and OC (who has only a minor roll))

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh… no matter how much I wish I did.)

(Written by: Andyouthinkimcrazy)

(Author's Note: I'm sorry I took so long! . I really did mean to have this out in the summer.

Oh boy, I wouldn't be surprised if all of your brains exploded from the confusion of this chapter… well I'm predicting it will be confusing. That's why I'm going to make an Index type thing to help you understand better. Hopefully I won't need too many in this and other chapters.)

/Mind speech/

Crooked Chapter 1: Distraction 

For a moment he was stunned at what his friends had told him but it didn't take long for him to be fully brought down by the words. A groan escaped him and he buried his silvery head in his arms. Only moments ago, when he sat down to lunch, he was happy; but now he was miserable. It was almost as if he hadn't really seen it coming, though he had, and now his hope was shattered…

Ryou would have a Gay-Yami-Male.

Yugi sat across from him and, though Ryou couldn't see, he was giving his friend the most sympathetic look he could; and Malik, though he did feel sorry for Ryou, was too excited thinking up ways he and his Yami could… play. The two were both happy to have received their very own Yamis, mainly because both were Bi and it didn't matter either way; but poor Ryou was the one with the problem.

Ryou had wanted a Female Yami; he hadn't lost hope at all the entire year. He knew that he was handsome and that some girl would want him, though most Yami Females tended to like a good wrestle in bed (1), despite his lean form. Ryou was certain there had to be Yamis who simply didn't like to fight, or wanted the bottom, who would choose him.

Even now Ryou had some hope; perhaps he would be passed up by all the G-Y-M's and he'd be Yami-less… but that could possibly be worse. Without a Yami he would only be safe until the end of the year, when the Y-Ks (2) would see no further interest in him, and then anyone could use him. He could be lucky enough to be taken in by a Female Yami, but the chances were far greater that he'd be claimed by a Yami-Male.

According to Yugi, however, Ryou was 'too pretty' to be passed up which probably meant that he had been reserved by a High Class Yami at the beginning of the year. He would only have had a chance with about a thousand, or so, Straight or Bi Yami's before getting down to the much larger (two to three hundred-thousand) amount of Bi and Gay Yami Males. (3)

"I can't believe it!" Ryou muttered, "What do I do guys?" Ryou managed to pull his head up enough so that he could see the other two. Yugi tried to change from sympathy to reassurance.

"You could close your eyes." Yugi suggested, "You could pretend he's a girl… well until he's done with foreplay." It seemed Yugi had a reasonable idea that solved only part of the problem, but it was help nonetheless, Ryou smiled slightly in response.

"Ryou, do you know what one thing you would have liked a girl to do to you the most?" Malik asked with a grin, the way he sounded it was as if everyone went around asking that.

"Umm… not much. I don't really think much about that. Umm… I had a dream once when…" Ryou blushed and hid his eye again, "She was sucking me… but that's nothing too special."

"Well that's boring." Malik said exasperatedly, "I guess we have to distract you from the fact that your Yami will be a man. I thought we might be able to get your Yami to do something really good that would make you forget he's a guy."

"Maybe you can convince him to give you time to adjust." Yugi began, "Of course, according to my Yami, not all High Class Yami's are reasonable."

"So… Plan A is to talk to him, but what do I do if he won't wait?" Ryou managed to unhide his eyes again.

"It'll go a lot easier if you comply, though it's not very fun." Malik snickered, "I like to struggle against the ropes and plead and beg for mercy." He let out a low moan at the thought, "Oh, and the knives—"

"MALIK!" Yugi shouted, some of the other tables quieted down to listen so Yugi, in turn, lowered his voice again, "You'll scare him." Yugi added in an almost harsh whisper.

"He's not scared." Malik huffed; but he was right, Ryou was simply worried. The last thing he needed was a Yami who would be perfect for his masochist friend. He wouldn't be able to take more physical torture than he had to; it was suddenly much more appealing to just get a regular gay guy.

"Thanks guys, I hope it helps…" They sat a short while longer until the lunch bell rang and the three boys hurried off to class.

---

Ryou was lost; he couldn't tell left from right, up from down, and it didn't help that all he could see was black. He didn't even know why he seemed to know where he was going; but apparently he was right. His legs had taken him to a figure; it was only outlined in a bright light, but Ryou could tell it was a male. The figure was slightly taller than him with fine muscles and a slender body. He had long spiky hair, and blood red eyes; was the most that Ryou could make out of him.

The silhouette approached him, and after a moment of study, Ryou was shoved to the ground. He tried to back away but unseen ropes had wound their way around his body. The man took his time to seat himself above his captive's body and when he had he pulled something from his pocket.

Ryou whimpered and backed away from the long silver knife. It was the only thing he could see clearly, which heightened his fear; it had a broad handle with small indents where the shadowy fingers rested. There was a small hole at the handle's curved end and the blade was shiny with jagged edges. The dagger reflected the bloodthirsty eyes of the shadow and burned the image into Ryou's mind.

The knife was brought to his arm and it was slashed multiple times, and then the other side received the same treatment. Ryou screamed and begged for the end of the torture, but the figure didn't stop. The knife continued until the dream's end.

Ryou shivered in his bed and clutched at his arms, there were no marks that he could feel; but they tingled as if his body was trying to numb pain. Ryou decided that his dream was the product of Malik's idea of fun, 'Darn masochist.' Ryou thought bitterly before settling back into bed.

His breath slowly began to calm and Ryou closed his eyes again. /Ryou./ Ryou's eyes snapped open. He glanced around quickly before frowning slightly and rubbing his eyes. Hadn't he just heard his name? But there was nobody here.

"Hello?" He asked slowly scanning the room more slowly than before, "Is anyone there?" There was no response for a while and Ryou closed his eyes again.

/Hikari./ Ryou sat up quickly and looked around again, there was still nothing; but Ryou had a feeling what it was. /I can hear your thoughts, you don't need to talk out loud./ Ryou whimpered and buried his face in the blankets, the voice was male…

/My new Yami, right/ Ryou murmured.

/Yes; Yami Bakura, my dear./ Ryou's heart sunk with the conformation and he buried his face even deeper into the blankets, it was almost to the point that he couldn't breathe. Ryou really wished that he could hide his fear and sadness better, but it wasn't working at all. /Aww, you're not happy to see me/ The Yami asked mockingly.

/I… I wanted to have a girl./ Ryou replied seriously/I'm don't want a man./

/GIRL/ Bakura hollered/How can you stand that? All those… curves, and their voices, and/ here he paused to grunt in disapproval/what they have down below. How can that turn anyone on/ (4)

/Uh… well it does for me. It's your opinion to like men, but I like women./ Ryou blushed lightly and the naked female that appeared in his imagination, if only this 'Bakura' could be a girl.

/That's sick./ Bakura quickly waved the sickening image from their minds. /I'll have to make you get used to my way then./ Ryou could feel the prickling feeling of his Yami smirking; it caused him to shiver once more.

/I know… but will you let me have time? Could we take things slowly/ Ryou pleaded; he considered looking pleading, but his Yami wasn't there in front of him.

/Fine, we'll take it slow. We'll have fun today instead of school. It may even take until tomorrow, but don't worry. You'll love everything I do to that sexy little body of yours./

Ryou shivered again holding himself rather tightly/B-But I'll get in trouble if I stay./ Ryou hoped his Yami would let him be to his own life; that seemed not to be the case.

/Then we'll just have to play before you go to school./ Ryou fell silent, he still wanted to argue, but at least he wouldn't have to spend the entire day being put through torture. Besides, the last thing he needed was for his Yami to hate him; it would be impossible to live if Bakura hated him.

/Alright… I don't have much of a choice./ Ryou closed his eyes and tried to make himself relax, it didn't work very well; just the thought of having to touch, or be touched, by his new Yami sent shivers down his spine.

"Good." Ryou shivered once again and turned to gaze on the face of his new Yami; instead he came face to face with glowing blood red eyes, like the ones from his dream. A scream tore from Ryou's throat and he jumped across the bed from his Yami.

"Y-you…" Ryou clutched the blankets ever closer to his chest and continued to move as far from his nightmare as possible, "P-Please d-don't hurt me." Ryou whispered quietly.

"Aww, didn't you like the dream I gave you?" Bakura chuckled and the red slowly faded from his eyes; they turned out to be more of a dark reddish brown, "It doesn't matter, it woke you up and that what I wanted it to do."

Ryou remained silent and trembling on the other side of the bed, but he decided to study the Yami's body… not that he wouldn't get the chance many times in the future. Ryou shuddered and mentally shook that thought away.

They weren't that different from each other. Bakura's eyes were different, as all ready mentioned, and they freaked Ryou out; he had slightly darker skin, or at least that's all Ryou could see in the dark. His body was slender and slightly muscular. He seemed perfect for anyone. He could probably get anyone to fall for him, 'Except you, of course.' Ryou reminded himself.

Bakura snorted, "Now, what should I do?" His thin lips were turned up in a devilish smirk and he slowly made his way to the trembling boy across the bed, "I think I know what to do." He reached out and turned Ryou's head with his long slender fingers. Ryou kept his eyes focused away from his Yami and he tried to calm his trembling further. Bakura wound his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled them together into a fierce kiss, that was much more than Ryou wanted to take.

Still, Ryou closed his eyes and used Yugi's suggestion; Bakura quickly became a female and Ryou found that he was able to react a little to the tongue in his mouth. It almost felt right, but Ryou didn't have time to think much on that.

Bakura pulled back roughly and growled in Ryou's face, "Don't put those sickening images into my mind." Ryou trembled and shrunk away, "I can't enjoy myself with those sickening thoughts of yours in my head!"

"S—I'm sorry…" Bakura threaded his fingers into Ryou's hair and began to kiss him more slowly so that Ryou might feel better. Ryou tried to enjoy it, but he couldn't; it just wasn't right! It just felt violating when he wasn't picturing Bakura aw a girl. Ryou whimpered and tried to move as far away as possible from this kiss.

"What's wrong with you?" The Yami hissed, "Stop acting like this and kiss me, you idiot." Bakura demanded tightening his grip in Ryou's hair and pulling him closer, "It can't possibly be that bad."

"You're a guy…" Ryou managed with his shaking voice, "This is wrong… I don't feel right…" Ryou reached up and tried to pull the fingers from his hair, "B-Besides… If that's the way you think t-then it can't possibly be that bad having a g-girl image in your mind."

Bakura grunted but released Ryou's hair. The younger boy massaged his scalp while keeping his soft fearful eyes fixed on his Yami, "I guess I'll have to show you what you're making me miss." Bakura smirked and began to play with the hem of Ryou's shirt. Ryou grabbed the Yami's wrists.

"NO! Go away!" Ryou whimpered, "Please don't." Bakura ignored him and shook Ryou's wrists off before gripping the hem tightly and pulling the shirt up over his head. Ryou instantly wrapped his arms around his torso and shrunk away, "I don't want you to."

"You don't?" Bakura smirked and leaned forward. He began at Ryou's shoulder and dragged the wet tongue up his neck and along his jaw. Ryou struggled to pull away from the odd feeling, but Bakura made his way to Ryou's ear lobe and he began to nibble on his ear. He pulled away slightly, after a while, but he kept his lips close, "I promise you'll like it." Ryou shivered at how hot his ear got when Bakura talked, and how cold it got when he stopped, "I'll—" Bakura grimaced but quickly regained his teasing attitude, "I'll let you pretend I'm a woman, see? You get something, and so do I."

"I… I guess so." Ryou closed his eyes and let the female Bakura claim his mind.

--- To read the lemon go to www. freewebs .com/changeintime (take out spaces) and click on writing. It is a lemon so don't read it if you are uncomfortable with that, thanks.---

/Yami, what do you think I should do/ Yugi was sitting in class and thinking about his absent friend; he was sure he knew why Ryou had been held up and he couldn't help but question his own Yami about everything/There has to be something I can do for Ryou./

/Well, there is./ his Yami replied/But we have to wait about a month first, by then if he's really not content I may be able to get him on next year's S-Y-F list./ (5)

/You can really do that/ Yugi asked excitedly sending his Yami the most appreciative almost hug-like felling to his other/That'd be great! Ryou won't like to wait, but it's better than nothing/

/Not many Yami's can, or even know how to; so you're very luck to have me./ Yugi smiled and nodded even though his Yami couldn't see the gesture/Don't worry, Aibou, by the end of the month your friend will be happy./

/And so will I/ Yugi squealed/You're the best Yami ever/

/Yugi, what did I tell you/ His Yami grumbled and Yugi had the impression that if he could, he'd be covering his ears/You're squealing gives me a headache./

Yugi had time to respond with a quick/Sorry Yami./ before the door opened and Ryou walked in.

"I'm sorry." Ryou began quickly, "My Yami.." Ryou flushed at the thought and didn't much want to continue, "He was—"

"You don't have a Yami!" one of the girls called interrupting Ryou.

"I do…" Ryou admitted trailing off while the girl continued.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The girl cried, "That means you got a HC G-Y-M!" a sly grin crossed her lightly tanned face, "Can I come over and see the hot male lovin'?" (6)

"No!" Ryou's Yami appeared by his side with a disgusted look on his face. He didn't even want to picture what she would do if she saw them, "But you can see something else." Bakura stuck his middle finger out at the girl but she ignored the gesture.

"Oh my god! He's gorgeous!" Bakura simply rolled his eyes; "You can come over and bite my nipples any day!" Bakura nearly threw up and just barely managed to remain on his feet. If not for Ryou giving in and rubbing his Yami's back he probably wouldn't have been able to regain his composure. Even after pulling himself back together the Yami still looked pretty green.

"Don't ever say that again!" Bakura growled out eliciting a huff from the girl. /Don't you see what I mean about girls, Hikari? They're obsessive, nauseating, and malevolent! Damned females./

"So, what do I get to see?" The girl asked excitedly, "Are you going to make Ryou suck your cock?" Ryou grew pale, that's the last thing he needed was the whole class seeing him being… in sexual contact with another man.

"No, you get to see something else." Bakura quickly spun Ryou into his arms and pressed their crotches together. Ryou instantly began to whimper and he shut his eyes tightly. Bakura was proud that he had everyone so thoroughly distracted; by the time he was finished the teacher would have forgotten all about Ryou being late.

/Bakura? What do you think you're doing/ Ryou tried to struggle from his Yami's hold but it did him little good; Bakura, however, was getting more aroused by Ryou's twisting movements.

/I just remembered, I never did get my release; I guess I was saving it for here. You won't be in trouble for being late if she's forgotten, eh Hikari/

/You planned this here of all places? NO! I don't want to do this in front of my class and my friends! I'd rather get into trouble…/ Bakura thrust himself forward to show that he wasn't about to stop/Please don't./ Ryou begged, but he was already giving up. It wouldn't have mattered if he had continued because Bakura had stopped listening to him. He ran his hands down Ryou's back until he reached the younger boy's ass, which fit so nicely in his hand.

"STOP!" Ryou shouted while swinging his arms and beating at his Yami's arms; he didn't do much damage at all.

The teacher was giving her student a sympathetic look, she knew Ryou; and she knew this was not only embarrassing but unwanted contact. The poor boy wouldn't be able to face the rest of the students without thinking of this for a long time, and it was probably going to get worse.

"Hikari." Bakura was very proud of himself, the teacher was so caught up in feeling sorry for her student that she had forgotten they came in late; she didn't even have sense enough to try and stop them, not that Bakura would listen to her, "Be good." Bakura ordered.

/Please Yami, not here./ Ryou whimpered out as his last attempt, which still went ignored. Bakura raised his hand and returned it just as quickly. Ryou cried out and tried to pull away again. When he was hit again he found it very hard to suppress a moan as their bodies reconnected.

/Don't hold that lovely sound back./ Bakura ordered as they came in contact again, this time he thrust his own hips into Ryou's. It was impossible for Ryou to disobey the order; he tossed back his head and moaned/Good./ Bakura continued both of the actions in time with each other.

The class watched in awe and shock; except for Malik who was drooling and asking his Yami if they could do that, and the girl, Alex, was also drooling and wishing the two were both naked. Everyone else seemed incapable of moving until finally the bit grew faster and harder, and the moans louder and longer. The pair at the front of the classroom moaned loudly at the same time and everything stopped. Ryou sagged against his Yami/I'm tired… and sore now… I need to rest./

/Would you like to go home/ Bakura suggested.

/NO/ Ryou cried, still rather exhausted/I don't want to be home all day with you/

/Fine./ Bakura sighed and lifted his exhausted other and carried him to his desk and then vanished before everyone's eyes. Everyone returned to his or her seat, but most were still dazed about what had happened. The only two who hadn't returned to their desks were Alex, who was still drooling on the floor, and Malik, who had vanished to who knows where. Nobody really noticed either of them, anyhow.

/Yugi./ The sort boy acknowledged his Yami with a quick nod/That Yami is bad news. His name is Bakura and when we lived in the past I believe he was a Tomb Robber. He should be a Low Class Yami./ (7)

/But he can't be! He must have reserved Ryou; so he has to be a High Class Yami/

/He must have cheated the Laws of the Yami Kings, very typical for someone like him./ Yugi looked over at his friend carefully as his Yami continued to speak/The show-off hasn't changed since ancient Egypt. He may have been the 'King of Thieves' but that certainly doesn't make him anywhere near High Class. I'll have to get his class lowered./

/So then he won't be able to have Ryou/ Yugi smiled broadly/This is great! It'll be another way to ensure that Ryou will lose his Yami! I'm glad Ryou will get what he wants/

**INDEX**

(1)Seriously, what Yami, Male or Female, would want to be on the bottom? Yami Females like the top but prefer to overpower the Hikari.

(2)Y-Ks (Yami Kings) The highest powered organization that rules over the world. They protect potential Hikaris until the end of the year that they turn sixteen, at that time they either have a Yami to protect them (Y-Ks laws protect Hikaris from Yamis) or they don't. (Without a Yami they're up for grabs.)

(3)Hikaris are claimed in order from Highest Class to lowest class. Only a High Class Yami can reserve a Hikari (Highest to Lowest):

High Class Straight-Yami-Male/Female

Middle Class ''

Low Class ''

High Class Bi-Yami-Male/Female

Middle Class ''

Low Class ''

High Class Gay-Yami-Male/Female

Middle Class ''

Low Class ''

(4)Bakura despises girls; that's just the way it works.

(5)The acronym Straight-Yami-Female

(6)My OC, her only purpose in the story is to egg Bakura on. (Some one could jump out and kill her and then no one would really know the difference)

(7)The Yami's still came from the past but EVERYONE becomes and Yami when they die. But only some of them will get the opportunity to get a Hikari.


	2. Reticent

(Chapter 2: Reticent)

(Chapter Rating: M)

(Chapter Genre: Angst)

(Chapter Warnings: Yaoi lime, language, mention of suicide, minor violence, OOC (probably Marik, mostly), more brief mentioning of an OC. AH, THE TERROR!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I can take pleasure in the fact that you don't either! -sticks out tongue- Nah! Nah!)

(Written by: Andyouthinkimcrazy)

(Author's Note: Sorry about the backtrack for chapter one; I just didn't like it, and it's impossible for me to continue from something I don't like. Then for this chapter I got writer's block. It seems I'm more capable at drawing right now, and I don't normally write much of Marik and Malik so it's a new experience for me. Anyhow, I hope that I will be able to get the next chapter out much more quickly. Enjoy!)

/Mind speech/

Crazyb1tch85 asked me some questions last chapter, so I decided to answer most of those questions for you here! 1) The Y-Ks stop protecting Hikaris after they turn sixteen (I changed the age) because if they couldn't get a Yami when they're young and hot then it is doubtful they will when they're older. 2) When a Hikari dies he/she does become a Yami and Yami's don't die (due to the fact that they already died once.) And when a Hikari dies the Yami does get a new one. 3) And the final question was about more lemon/limes between other couples. I have some Malik/Marik in this one, and I don't know when I might do Yugi/Yami (Atemu in this story) they don't strike me as the type to run off in the middle of class to… well, you know.

Crooked Chapter 2: Reticent

Malik growled while desperately reading the carefully printed signs on each door, but he was having little luck finding the room he was looking for. Some schools, like this one, had a room that was generally where Yamis and Hikaris were supposed to 'do their business' but the room was tucked away to 'keep the students in class rather than on their backs!' or whatever saying those teachers tried to drill into their heads.

Malik was growing more and more desperate by the minuet to find that room, or some room where they wouldn't have to fear being barged in on. His pants just seemed to get more and more constricting with every sexy comment his Yami made; it was driving him insane! Malik even considered ripping off his clothes and doing it right in the middle of the hall; but he did have his dignity and he didn't want the whole school to see him. The last thing he needed was to be the topic on everyone's mind at lunch for the next week. Besides that he could get kicked out of school, not everyone enjoys viewing gay sex after all. (1)

Malik's Yami, Marik, was by now just as frustrated as Malik; except he didn't really care at all where they did it and he spent most of the next few minuets urging Malik to just strip so they could get on with it/Alright, there has to be somewhere we can do this! I'm not going to wait much longer before I throw you down and take your little ass./ Marik proclaimed causing Malik to blush, he began to desperately think of places that might be vacant while his Yami continued to comment on how tight he thought Malik might be.

In his anger and sexual frustration Malik found himself about ready to kick his Yami in the nuts so that he'd end up with a nice little visit to the nurse's office… and that's when it clicked; nobody was even in the nurse's office… considering the school didn't even have a nurse. So without much thought the two agreed to it and Malik took off to the other side of the school where the empty room resided.

---

Ryou was seated in his desk with his head tilted to the side and resting on his closed binder. His arms hung lifelessly at his sides with sagging shoulders, he really must have looked pathetic. He blinked slowly, though his eyes didn't focus on much, he was too busy contemplating the previous events of the day. He felt absolutely terrible, everyone in his class actually saw him enjoying what Bakura did; and now he hated himself, but he hated Bakura even more. Couldn't he have gotten the chance to accept his Yami before showcasing to his entire class that he had a gay Yami? Damn, he was so embarrassed and he felt so dirty.

He felt worse too when he caught Yugi staring at him and smiling (2), he couldn't see anything worth smiling about. Hadn't Yugi paid any attention to what happened at all? Yugi was usually so sympathetic so Ryou was beginning to feel betrayed and ignored by his short friend. He decided that maybe he should avoid has friends at lunch, but just where would he go? Ryou wanted to go home and change and maybe get in a quick shower, but then Bakura might feel the need to use any extra time for more sexual molestation. So maybe staying at school was the best option.

/You should go home./ At the sound of Bakura's voice Ryou flinched. He had hoped Bakura would leave him alone for a while/Ryou, go home and change and have that shower./

/Go away./ Ryou shuddered and wrapped his arms around his shoulders/I don't want to talk to you./ Ryou shut his eyes tightly hoping to ignore his Yami.

/That's tough luck, Ryou. I'm here and I'm you're Yami, I'm not leaving. Deal with it./ Bakura sighed and allowed his voice to soften/Look, just go home and change. I won't touch you, and I'll try and keep quiet. Just go home./

/But I won't want to come back. I'm so embarrassed./ Ryou turned to hide his eyes in the fabric of his binder and then he moved his arms to block either side of his face. /I don't like you./ Ryou mumbled.

Bakura remained silent so Ryou felt that maybe he could relax and return to his previous thoughts. Maybe he could go home and then take out a knife and stab himself a few times. Then he could die and become a Yami and then he'd be able to choose the person he'd spend his nights with.

/Look, just go home and change./ Bakura growled finally/And don't bother trying to kill yourself, it's a stupid crime to commit for such a stupid reason. If you die like that you'll spend about one hundred years with some one that I choose for you. Don't you know that/

Ryou groaned while wishing his Yami would go away. He buried his face even deeper into his arms/Just shut up and go away! Can't you just go away/ Ryou opened his eyes slightly and peeked around the room a little. /Besides/ Ryou continued/I know you'd probably make my death hell./

/Of course/ Bakura said matter-of-factly/I worked hard to get you, and if I can't have you then I have to give you to someone who will use you to the fullest extent./

Ryou shuddered/Please, just shut up./

---

Marik grinned down at his naked Hikari who was sprawled out on the bed and looking incredibly hot and inviting; with the way he had his legs spread and that sexy little smile it was hard not to jump him right then. Malik teasingly moved his hands, which were placed on the inside of his thighs, upwards in a very slow manor. The sight sent a very clear message, 'Fuck me.' And Marik intended to—well, he didn't intend to give Malik what he wanted just yet, after all he knew what happened the last time he just went right ahead and did what his body told him to; and there were other ways to get pleasure.

Marik grinned as he saw Malik coming closer and closer to the object of his desire, so Marik decided to have a little fun. He pulled his shirt over his head and, right before Malik reached his target, tossed it into his face effectively halting Malik's movements.

Angrily the shirt was tossed back at the smirking Yami who simply let it drop on the floor. A whine came from the young boy on the bed and now, Marik decided, was the time to pounce. When he landed over the young tan body he heard a squeak and Malik shoved him away having not expected the act.

Marik growled slightly and began to place rough kisses up and down his Hikari's neck, which caused little moans to escape his young companion.

Well, as wonderful as all theses feelings felt, Malik was getting bored with the lack of torture; so he began to resist the kisses with hope that he would be punished severely. Hopefully not too severely, though, just enough for it to be painfully arousing. Luckily that's what Marik had planned and he sunk his teeth into his young Hikari's neck, "Bad." Malik heard him whisper.

He squirmed beneath his Yami while exposing his throat more fully to Marik, "O-Ok, M-Marik… Stop." Angrily Marik detached himself from Malik's neck, he hated having to comply with Malik's begging. That was the problem with claiming a Hikari, he had to be careful not to screw the boy up too badly or he'd have a few hundred years without a Hikari… again.

He hated it the last time. With his first Hikari he had practically beaten and raped the boy to death, of course he survived and the Y-Ks found out. He had been sentenced to one thousand years without at Hikari, and death was pretty boring with nothing to do; even more so because he was surrounded by the older Yami's who some how managed to enjoy their time. He just didn't understand how anyone could enjoy just talking everyday. (3)

Well, with all that time to think and talk with old Yamis Marik came up with better ideas for punishment; they weren't as gory and violent as he liked but there was no way he was going to go another thousand years without a Hikari! Besides, he had perfected his technique with each and every Hikari that he had. So Malik, being his twentieth, would be something to try his old stuff on and something to try new stuff on. (4)

So Marik began to act out his plan by first telling Malik to lie on his stomach, which he complied to. Malik figured that Marik was planning something good, after all the waiting it had to be something good!

Marik briefly closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly a quick flash of gold came and went on his forehead before he focused his eyes back on Malik again. He grasped both of Malik's wrists and pulled them together. When he moved away a stream of black had wound its way tightly about each wrist forming an effective bond. (5) Marik then touched his fingers over Malik's eyes causing temporary blinding. Then he secured his Hikari's ankles to the bedposts. It wasn't the most creative thing that Marik could come up with, but he planned to start small so his Malik wouldn't freak and end up sending him back to those old fools.

Malik fought; he loved the whole bondage thing, sure, but he absolutely hated being blinded. He could stand most everything else but he was rather paranoid of losing his eyesight. /Hey! Marik, I don't want to be blinded! Give it back now or--/ Marik quickly used his wonderful powers to block Malik from his mind. Then he proceeded onto the next step.

He acted in a sort of calming way at first; he ran his fingers thought Malik's silky blond hair, he kissed Malik's throat gently, and he whispered meaningless dribble into Malik's ear. And then, with great force, Marik yanked upon Malik's beautiful locks until he was dropped clumsily onto his knees on the bed, "Don't do that." Malik mumbled, his blind eyes welling with tears, "And I told you I want to s—"

Marik hissed in Malik's ear and touched his hand to his Hikari's throat causing the lovely sound to die abruptly; Malik was left with only his ability to feel, which wouldn't help him much, and hear, which Marik probably intended to use to frighten Malik.

Actually, Malik did have the ability to fight Marik but only slightly and that would result in punishments, and right now the only thing Malik wanted was to see.

Marik pulled Malik's sagged body to his chest and into his lap, it was awkward for the poor boy to sit but Malik tried to enjoy every sensation Marik gave him; it was especially wonderful when Marik began to thrust his covered hardness up onto Malik's bare ass.

Marik further enhanced the torture by trailing his finger lightly over Malik's collarbone and, with his index finger he slowly traced his way up his Hikari's throat and chin until he reached the young boy's lips.

Malik, who was now sexually frustrated and angry about being blind bit down on Marik's finger. It wasn't hard though, he just wanted to hurry up and get this going so he might forget about being blind. Marik, however, decided it was time for a better punishment, so he moved right on to stage three.

Marik shoved Malik into the mattress and held him down onto the pillow. The strong hand holding him down made it impossible for Malik to turn his head and he gasped madly for air that wasn't there. He tried to scream but not a sound was made, "You had better not try anything like that again, my little Malik." Malik could only shiver in response, so Marik let him up, "You'll be good, won't you?"

Malik nodded quickly while making huge gasps for breath, Marik climbed off of him. Malik's gasps continued until he heard the zip of his Yami's pants, his breath hitched. 'H-He tried to kill me!' Malik thought desperately, 'I-I didn't bite him too hard—why did he try and kill me? A-and now he expects me to have sex with him?' Malik had always pictured his Yami to, of course, be sadistic with a knife in hand and many other ways of torture to back him up; but Marik had purposefully cut off his air supply! He wanted his Yami to at least have some degree of love for him, but he seemed so cruel right now.

Malik's thoughts were silenced as he was jerked from the bed by a firm grip on his hair, but yet again he could not utter a sound of protest. Once the hold was released Malik remained on his knees while Marik settled himself down in front of the boy. This time Marik acted gently as he lowered Malik down onto the hardness between his legs.

---The following is a lime.---

The young light decided that it was best to do what was required of him, it seemed that Marik would punish him one way or another so he decided to just enjoy what was given to him, hopefully his Yami wouldn't get too rough. When Malik felt he was close enough he stuck out his tongue and ran it along the tip of Marik's shaft, soon he was sucking on it.

Rather abruptly Malik found the whole thing shoved forcefully into his mouth and Marik was groaning loudly in pleasure. Malik gagged trying to adjust to it. Once he had Malik was able to control what he was doing and how much pleasure he wanted his Yami to have.

Marik began to massage Malik's scalp, which did cause the pain from before to ease slightly. Part of Malik was wondering what had happened to him. Surprisingly he was starting to enjoy the gentle touch more than Marik's rough actions. What ever happened to the Malik who loved the thought of knives slicing away at his skin? Could it have just been something he enjoyed viewing and not doing?

Marik tightened his hold on Malik's hair again and he began pulling Malik's head up and down on his sex roughly. Once Malik began to move to the pace he released one of his hands from Malik's mess of hair and he leaned forward to reach his new target. "Don't stop." Marik commanded freeing his other hand as well. He used one hand to pull his Malik closer and the other quickly found the young one's entrance. Smirking in satisfaction Marik plunged two dry fingers inside.

Malik again found that, though he wanted to, he couldn't scream, he couldn't make one single sound; but despite that fact it was clear that Malik was in pain. After a short while of rough breathing Malik remembered his task and continued to suck on his Yami, though it was very difficult for him. He couldn't even lift his body up without the use of his arms.

Marik continued his task of exploring his Malik's insides but he slowed down once he noticed what a hard time Malik was having. He considered just letting Malik struggle but for some reason he felt generous. "Good Malik." He commented to the struggling boy, his Hikari was getting slower in his movements. Normally Marik would probably smack him around a bit but instead he freed Malik's hands, after all this was only Malik's second sexual encounter and the first had really only been some kissing and licking with no real loss of clothes.

After finding he was free to use his hands Malik propped his body up and continued to suck Marik with much more ease. Marik grinned and continued to help Malik in his task; it was so odd being lenient, but Malik was different than his other Hikaris. Most of the other's had been through sex before, either the child's parent had an abusive Yami or the parent didn't have a Yami; either way Marik preferred them. (6) Malik, however was virgin and so Marik was going to give himself the pleasure of being the first to take him, he just wanted to give Malik a little bit of torture first.

Finally Marik seemed to be quickly reaching his climax so he began controlling Malik's movements again making him move more and more quickly upon his pulsing sex. Marik's other movements sped up as well and Malik let out a long breath, which might have sounded like a moan if he could make such a sound. Malik pushed back against the fingers and pressed his lips tighter around the object in his mouth causing Marik to groan loudly and finally release his essence. At the same time Marik jabbed his fingers hard into Malik causing his Hikari to gasp as his seed exploded all over the bed below.

Marik happily stroked Malik's hair, "Good little Malik."

---end of the lime. (snickers at pathetic attempt at joke.)---

Ryou threw open the door to his home and trudged inside. He placed his shoes neatly in the shoe rack and paused a moment to have a look at his answering machine, the little red light was flashing so he knew he would have to check it a little later. Right now he desperately needed a shower.

First Ryou went to his room and grabbed new clothes for the afternoon and then he went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He stripped down and thankfully Bakura only made one little comment about how he looked before leaving him alone. Ryou tucked his hair into a shower cap so he wouldn't have to go to school with wet hair and then he climbed into the warm spray of the shower. (7)

After washing away everything Bakura had done since his shower that morning, Ryou dried himself off and dressed himself for the afternoon. He had about twenty minuets before he had to be back so he decided to make himself a sandwich then listen to the message and leave.

So about five minuets later Ryou walked up to the machine with his sandwich in hand and pressed the little button to play. The voice that Ryou heard caused him to choke on his food.

"_Hey, Ryou, I'm coming over to see you after school. I hope to meet your Yami while I'm there; you do have one by now, don't you? Anyhow, I should be there around five or five thirty, and I'll bring my new Hikari with me. See you in a while."_

Ryou's shoulders slumped as he recalled just where the voice was from and he quickly shook his head to rid himself of memories. The voice had belonged to Ryou's father but Ryou hadn't seen him for a long time; since the death of Ryou's mother, father's Hikari, Ryou had been all alone. So it was surprising that his father would suddenly show interest in him, but perhaps his father had just this year gotten a Hikari. (8) Ryou wondered if his mother had gotten herself a Hikari too, maybe he'd hear from her sometime soon.

/She probably hasn't./ Bakura cut in/It takes about one hundred years to learn everything and be approved./ Ryou nodded absently and continued to chew his food slowly/It's a damn annoying process./ Bakura growled/Now hurry up and get back to school, I want to get all of this over and done with already./ (9)

Ryou turned and started toward the door, maybe he could just stay home; now that he had a reason to he could avoid his classmates and, hopefully, keep his Yami away.

/Why do you think I'll leave you alone/ Bakura moaned sexily/I may just want to play if you stay home./

/I have to make food for my—our guests. I won't have time./

/You'll have plenty of time, four hours is a lot of time to just make supper and I'll be glad to play; or you should just go to school./

Ryou sighed in defeat and sat down to put on his shoes and then he headed out the door while locking it behind him. Just what was he going to do? He didn't want to go back, everyone knew about his horrible actions, what would his friends think?

/Your friends have G-Y-M's too, you idiot. They won't care; hell, the blond kid looked really turned on./ Ryou blushed a little and quickly tried to change the subject of his thoughts. He kept his head hung to hide the blush on his face until a startling thought came to mind. His father wanted to meet his Yami! His father would know that he had—what would he think? As far as Ryou knew his father had pictured him getting a female Yami, would he be hated for—?

/Shut up you idiot./ Bakura growled causing Ryou to stop abruptly/Your father will hate me for choosing you rather than hate you; besides, it's not like he gets to choose./ His Yami smirked/Besides, it's not like you can help being so cute./ Ryou was sent an image of his Yami pinching his cheeks, it made him think of some strange old lady hovering over a baby carriage saying 'Coo chi coo little Ryou.' It was rather disturbing/It's very disturbing./ Bakura agreed/Now stop imagining me as a woman, it's demeaning and it makes me sick/

Ryou sighed sadly, but remained quiet while his Yami continued his ranting about how much he hated women and he pointed out what was especially wrong with every woman they passed on the way to school. Ryou again found himself wishing he could just silence all thought in his head, luckily that thought provoked Bakura to berate him about suicide again. Ryou had the feeling that his Yami, if given the chance, would forbid him from looking at any girls at all. No sooner had that thought occurred had Bakura decided it was a great idea. It took all of Ryou's will to convince Bakura that he should at least be allowed to look at their faces.

By the time all of that had been settled Ryou had arrived back in school for his afternoon classes.

---

Yugi hadn't expected to be all alone, well because of his Yami he wasn't, at lunch. He knew Malik was off having his fun with his Yami, but he hadn't expected his friend to take all of two hours to play with his other. Also Yugi had a suspicion that Ryou was either off brooding about his Yami and the happenings of that morning, or his cheat Yami was also having fun with him. Either way Yugi was left all alone.

When there was only about ten minuets left to lunch Malik came into the lunchroom looking worn out; Yugi supposed he would be too the way Malik liked to do things. Unsuspectingly Malik didn't say a word. He just sat down and didn't even make one little comment about knives. Yugi knew there was something wrong with his friend.

"Malik?" Yugi asked softly, "Are you ok?" Malik looked up sadly at his friend and then pouted, "What's wrong?" Malik appeared to be in thought for a moment and then took a deep breath. Yugi slapped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly, but there was no sound. Yugi cracked an eye and saw Malik sitting across the table looking as if he was trying to scream. Yugi's eyes went wide, "You're mute?" He asked curiously.

Malik nodded sadly/His Yami probably did this./ Atemu (10) informed him/It's normal so there's nothing to worry about./

Yugi giggled suddenly, "That's terrible Malik, but I bet all of your teachers will be happy when they find out." Malik frowned and shook his fist threateningly at Yugi, "Do you know how long you'll be stuck like this?"

Malik stopped his shaking fist and held up two fingers, "Days?" Yugi inquired. Malik nodded and continued to pout. "Here." Yugi pushed his tray of food across the table, "You're probably hungry from your activities so you can have the rest." Malik smiled gratefully and began to shovel food into his mouth. The way he looked for a moment Yugi could have sworn he was sitting at the table with Jou.

Quickly Yugi was overcome with worry again. He hadn't seen Jou since he'd gotten his Yami; Malik said that his new Yami was probably too busy having fun to care if he was at school or not. Yugi knew that was true. A lot of Yami's just wanted their sex and that was it. Students started showing up less and less in the higher grades. Anzu had also stopped coming to school. She had gotten a B-Y-F (11) and she was too embarrassed by it; Yugi feared that Ryou might hide away just like her because of his Yami.

Even Seto Kaiba stopped showing up to school; between work and his psychotic S-Y-F (12) there was just no way that he could show up at all. With everyone leaving, Yugi was beginning to feel increasingly lonely, but hopefully Malik and Ryou would stay with him.

Yugi was brought from his thoughts by a light tapping on his arm, he looked to his Egyptian friend who was pointing to the clock and then pointing to the doors in which the other students were leaving. Yugi stood and the two walked toward the garbage to dump their trash before they both headed off to class.

Index

(1) Actual sex is much worse than what happened between Bakura and Ryou. I guess the people just take more offence to seeing skin rather than the fully clothed stuff.

(2) Yugi is smiling because of the events at the end of the last chapter.

(3) When a Yami has been dead for a certain number of years he/she is not allowed to get a Hikari anymore… otherwise there'd just be trillions of Yamis and there wouldn't be enough Hikaris for that. So the elder Yamis just sit around and talk about the good old days, which really means they're just bragging about sex. :P

(4) I hadn't really planned it like this but Marik is probably around three thousand years old. (That's assuming each of his Hikaris lived for about a hundred years so actually he's probably closer to 2500 years old…)

(5) What would be the point in having Yamis if they didn't have shadow powers? Of course the shadow powers here are for sexy reasons and not world domination. Otherwise I bet Marik would be honing his skills to overthrow the Y-Ks rather than having sex all the time… well he would sometimes.

(6) I didn't think this second part was clear, because of the fact that not all potential Hikari's get a Yami they usually end up as whores. Then, if the Hikari is a woman that is, they can get pregnant and the children are then subjected to the life of the mother. Well, until the Y-Ks find out, but they can't be everywhere at once.

(7) –Drool- Sexy naked Ryou. –Drools more-

(8) EW! I just thought of something… father's Hikari would be the same age as Ryou… XP that's sick, why do I come up with these things?

(9) A Yami will generally want their Hikari to go to school so that they'll be living the good life in the future., though some of them don't care one way or another as long as they get their fun.

(10) I debated this for a while on whether to just call him Yami or not. I decided it would be too strange to have a Yami called Yami so that's the only reason I'm calling him by this name.

(11) Acronym for Bi-Yami-Female.

(12) Acronym for Straight Yami-Female. And, though it doesn't really matter, this character is another OC; thanks for letting me steal you, Maria-chan! (I told you it wasn't for long but I think I just may put Kaiba in for a little bit, even if it is just for entertainment purposes)

Again, I am very, very sorry for the late (really late) update! BLAME MARIK! -Shoves Marik out in front of everyone- THROW STUFF AT HIM!

Marik: -opens his mouth but no words come out-

Woops, look like I still can't write your personality! HA HA!

Marik: -Whips out his Millennium Rod and starts killing anyone within his range.-


	3. Preparations

(Chapter 3: Preparations)

(Chapter Rating: M)

(Chapter Genre: Romance-ish/General)

(Chapter Warnings: Lime, -gasp!- Ryou thinking dirty things about girls! SHAME, and more of Bakura's hatred of women.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I can take pleasure in the fact that you don't either! -sticks out tongue- Nah! Nah!)

(Written by: Andyouthinkimcrazy)

(Author's Note: _"This is stuff written by Malik"_. Sorry I took so long! Crazy is Lazy!)

Crooked Chapter 3: Preparations 

Ryou sunk into his seat and ignored the eyes he thought were watching his every movement, in reality the only eyes on him were the concerned ones of Yugi and Malik. Malik now had the chance to feel sorry for Ryou; he realized he probably should have stuck around to help his friend that morning instead of running off to have fun with his Yami, some friend he was.

Still, in his defense, he probably wouldn't have been allowed to remain in class with the way Marik had been. So he decided that he would just have to make up for his rotten behavior by talking to Ryou during break. Ok, so he would have to write to Ryou, he'd just have Yugi explain the situation so Ryou wouldn't think he was being ignored.

Quickly Malik jotted down his plans for Yugi and he passed the note across the isle to his friend. Unfortunately, as Yugi unfolded the note their teacher snatched it from his fingers. The woman smiled at them mockingly before reading from the paper to the entire class.

"Yugi, I'd like you to tell Ryou about my loss of voice, can you do it during break?" The teacher pocketed the note and looked down at Yugi, "Hm, what happened to his voice?"

"Um… his Yami did it… that's all I know." The teacher smirked and returned to the front of the room. She felt like letting the kids go early so she could throw a party… or rather so she could enjoy the fact that she could go straight home without having to reprimand Malik for his continuous talking. "I don't want you passing notes anymore."

Malik smiled noticing how he had actually gotten away with something like that, it seemed that maybe being mute wasn't too bad. Before Malik could turn back to his work he saw Yugi thrusting his thumb in Ryou's direction. Their friend hadn't moved even the slightest since the beginning of class.

/Poor Ryou, he's so depressed about all of this./ Malik sighed and pried his eyes from his friend. /Maybe I should spend time with him after school./

/We're going to be playing some more later so I don't want you staying long./ Marik responded.

---

Ryou sat in his desk absentmindedly doing his assignment, but most of his attention was focused on the issue of his father's visit later. Maybe he could just lie and say he didn't have a Yami; but then his father might disown him if he thought his son would turn out as a whore. Ryou thought that maybe he could convince Bakura to stay hidden. Then there was the chance that Bakura might become bored, and who knew what would happen with a bored Bakura. What would his father think if he saw something worse that what the students at school saw?

/I do have self-control, you know./ Bakura added/It's not like I can't be civil, just as long as that girl's not too disturbing. If she keeps her disgusting body hidden enough I'll be fine./ Bakura then added smugly/Besides if I do get bored I'll just come up with marvelous ideas for you and I to act out later./

Ryou shivered and buried his head into his arms/You're disgusting./

Bakura laughed/It's so fun to bother you./

---

The ten-minuet break between classes came rather quickly, and Yugi pulled Ryou aside to inform him of Malik's loss. Ryou had smiled sadly for his friend, and just as Ryou was about to carry on to his class a tanned being latched onto his arm and began dragging him from Yugi. Malik smiled happily at his friend before giving Yugi an enthusiastic good-bye wave. Yugi then made his way to his own class.

As soon as Malik entered the Art room, both boys' destination, he pulled Ryou to their table and they took their seat. The mute boy quickly opened his binder and ripped out some loose leaf, he began to quickly write down whatever it was he was dying to tell Ryou. It was almost comical that Malik was so excited to get to class and even funnier that Malik immediately got out his binder. Usually his friend talked for ten minuets before even thinking about his Art project.

The note Ryou received read: _"Can I come over to your place after school?"_

"I'm sorry Malik, I'd love to have you over, but my father's bringing his Hikari over for dinner. I have to make supper and I won't really have time. Maybe tomorrow, ok?"

Malik took a moment to write his response, which read: _"I'll just come over to help you!"_ However Malik's note did not end there, and the subject was quickly changed to the occurrence of what had happened to Malik that morning. It was a very clever subject change, Ryou had to spend a few minuets coming up with a coherent response. After that the two continued to 'chatter' about their usual topics through the rest of class.

---

The walk home so far was silent, but only because Malik usually did all the talking and he couldn't write and walk all at once; or at least it wasn't very legible. Ryou was sure that if Malik could talk right now he would be luck to get in a 'Is that right?' or a 'Oh yeah.' Or whatever else he might say while listening to his friend. It was sort of weird having everything quiet, he was surprised Bakura didn't have something to say. Could his Yami be plotting something?

A note was suddenly thrust before his chocolate eyes and he took it from the tanned hand. He unfolded the paper and read it, _"God Ryou, say something! I don't know how much longer I can take this silence!"_ Or that's what Ryou thought was written.

Ryou picked a random topic that he could easily ramble on about so he could keep Malik entertained until they got into his house. Thankfully his home was only a few minuets away and they were soon standing in Ryou's kitchen. Ryou began to take out pots and pans for supper.

Malik, as promised, walked into the kitchen to help. He stopped behind his friend with an expectant sort of look on his face. When Ryou pulled back from the fridge he nearly fell into the device, "M-Malik!" He cried firmly pushing his friend back. He then carried the items over to the counter and took out the cutting board. Nimbly the vegetables were sliced. Malik strode over to his friend and again stood behind his friend.

"I guess you need something to do, huh?" Ryou trailed off to come up with a job for his friend. Quickly he found himself pointing to the block of cheese on the counter, "Why don't your grate the cheese?" Ryou turned back to his task, "I do hope father's Hikari isn't allergic to anything, it would be dreadful if she were lactose intolerant."

Ryou trailed off again when he realized that Malik still hadn't moved, he was about to turn back when his friend finally did move, however Malik's arms shot underneath his own arms and they curled about his waist. Ryou was pressed into Malik's chest.

"M-Malik! W-What are you—" Ryou was cut off by his friend jerking him back. The knife Ryou held flew from his fingers and skittered across the counter before tapping the wall and spinning slowly back toward them, "W-What'd with you?"

Ryou was soon aware of two very unwanted things. Ryou could tell that his friend was highly aroused by the hard feeling poking into his lower back, also he was aware that Malik was leaning closer every second until his chest was pressed against his back. Malik's spiky blond hair fell over both of their shoulders.

"I like you." Malik purred into Ryou's ear causing him to pull away from the hot breath, "I like you a lot. I wish I had chosen you over Malik, but I always have to choose the first pretty thing I see."

"Now realizing that he was actually in the presence of his friend's Yami, Ryou began to pull away more frantically. He couldn't even trust his own Yami, so he definitely did not feel comfortable in this position; plus it seemed to him that Marik wasn't very nice.

"You're very pretty." Marik raised his hand and he slowly slid it down over Ryou's hair, and then his fingers stroked down the side of Ryou's face. Finally his friend's Yami let his fingers rest on his chest.

"Ah!" Ryou gasped and pulled against Marik, "Stop it! I'm busy! Leave me—" Ryou gasped again and jerked backwards against his captor. Marik grinned lustily and continued to pinch the young Hikari's nipples through his shirt fabric.

Ryou's back arched and he began to pant while squirming in Marik's hold, "Too bad you have a Yami, or I'd make you my own." Marik placed a quick kiss on Ryou's neck before he slipped his hand from Ryou's body. He stepped back from Ryou letting the flustered boy lean against the counter to regain his lost breath.

"I guess I'll have to visit you some other time, I know you're busy and I'll need to have the permission of your Yami before I continue further. Do you mind if I speak with him? Of course not, call him out." Marik laughed, "If we become good enough friends, dear, Malik and I might just have to come over and play much more often."

Ryou shuddered but quickly called out his Yami in hopes of getting Malik's creepy other off his back.

Bakura had almost been happy when he was called, he was happy to know that Ryou was actually willing to talk to him, however he became slightly disappointed when Ryou told him why he was being called.

Bakura separated himself from Ryou and his eyes adjusted to the sight of Malik who had just regained control and Malik's Yami who just finished separating from his Hikari as well.

"Oh, Bakura! You're the owner of that sexy little thing?" Marik smirked at the other, "I must be lucky!"

Ryou shivered once again and quickly turned back to his task, maybe if he concentrated hard enough he could ignore them; but that comment about Bakura owning him made his insides turn.

Ryou became aware of a soft caress on his shoulder and it caused him to jump and nearly cut himself, thankfully it was only Malik trying to sooth him. Ryou watched as Bakura and Marik left the kitchen.

Ryou dropped his knife and turned to Malik so he could collapse in the arms of his friend, "Oh Malik, what do I do? That crazy Yami of yours wants to…" Ryou pulled his friend tighter against him and he shivered, "I can't even stand Bakura and now Marik wants me too. Who knows what those two can do to us." Malik also found himself shivering at the thought, but it wasn't exactly for the same reason as Ryou.

Malik pulled back and smiled warmly and comfortingly to his friend. Malik turned his friend back to his work and then gave Ryou a pat on the back before turning to grate the cheese as Ryou had earlier requested.

---

Yugi frowned and paced about his room, he had been told several times to stop his constant movement, but he just couldn't stop the worry he felt for his friend. He had no idea what Ryou's Yami was capable of, and he sure didn't want Ryou to find out the hard way. So he continued to pace and think, there just had to be some way to keep Ryou safe before the thief Yami did something horrible.

Atemu snorted and once again commanded Yugi to stop, which, for once he was lucky to receive. Yugi turned to him and pouted, "But Ryou!" Yugi turned away and sight, "I don't think I can just stand by an entire month when I know that his Yami is no good!"

"Look, Bakura may be a lowlife thief, but I know he's not heartless, especially to things he owns. He won't take Ryou until Ryou's ready to be taken; besides I know for a fact that none of Bakura old Hikaris ever complained about abuse."

"You've met with Bakura's old Hikaris?"

"Look, Yugi, that's not the point, just calm down. We're going to wait a month to see how things turn out before doing anything. Trust me, that's a good amount of time to give them. If by then Ryou hasn't let that thief into his life, I swear I'll have him rid from Ryou." Atemu stood from his seat and strode over to Yugi. He wrapped his new little Hikari in his arms and smiled down at him.

"Just put them out of your mind, Yugi, I'll even help you." Yugi blushed as Atemu pressed his lips over his own slightly parted ones. His Yami took full advantage of that and slid his tongue inside. Yugi moaned and reached up to thread his fingers into his Yami's hair and pull him even further into their kiss.

The Yami moaned and pulled away, "Ah, my little Yugi, you're so sweet." Yugi smiled slightly and leaned up to place a sloppy little kiss on Atemu's cheek, "Do you want to play, sweet Yugi?" Atemu asked as he pulled him over to the bed.

Atemu smirked before pushing Yugi down onto the bed. He climbed in over him and began to trail kisses over any exposed flesh he could. Yugi moaned and pulled him closer, his moans carried about the room ringing Atemu's name over and over. Yugi shifted his hips upwards and when his and his Yami's connected a gasp was emitted from both of them.

Atemu quickly began to unbutton the troublesome shirt that hung loosely around his Hikari's body, while Yugi continued to buck up against his other. Finally Atemu flung the shirt open and his fingers trailed over Yugi's soft flesh as he continued the friction between them.

Yugi tossed his head back to moan the former Pharaoh's name again before he let out an incoherent beg for release. Atemu groaned at the increased friction Yugi made between them and he too sped up while his fingers mindlessly searched for Yugi's nipples. Once found he twisted them sharply causing Yugi to gasp and arch his back, with his climax met Yugi collapsed on the bed. Atemu leaned down to capture Yugi's lips as he too released. Finally he came to rest across Yugi's body.

"Go to sleep now, Yugi." Atemu said between gasps for air, "You can worry more tomorrow." Yugi smiled happily and shut his eyes, he quickly found himself in dreamland.

---

Ryou was just finishing setting the table when the doorbell rang. He took one last look at the setting in the room before he made his way to the door. Once opened, the door revealed a cute looking girl. She had long silver hair, sort of like his own, and red eyes.

"Hi." Ryou said shyly to the girl giving her a weak little smile, "Come on in." Ryou moved aside and let her walk in, "You must be my father's Hikari?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." She smiled, "I'm Carla." (1) Ryou smiled at her and quickly found that his eyes were trailing down her body only to halt a little at her breasts. She turned away and spoke once more, "I'll let him know that we're here now."

In only a few moments Ryou noticed the form of his father quickly forming beside her. Upon making his entrance, Ryou's father draped his arm about Carla's shoulders. He turned her back around and smiled down at his child.

"Hello, son." He reached out and tousled Ryou's hair about, "So, then, call out your Yami and introduce her."

Ryou hung his head nervously, "Uh, well, my Yami is—" Before Ryou was able to reply the form of his Yami was made apparent next to his side. His father's face fell a little.

"Why does that always happen?" He muttered.

"What father?"

His dad did not reply to him and instead he extended his hand to his son's Yami, "Hello, as you know I'm Ryou's father, but you can call me—"

"I know who you are, and if it's all the same I'll just call you Dad." Bakura growled a little as his gaze fell on Carla, "Nice to meet you." The Yami continued extending his hand to meet his Hikari's father.

Bakura nodded at the girl, though he felt very sick inside, and he quickly made his way out of the room, "What was that about?" Carla asked.

"I'm really sorry about him!" Ryou began quickly, "Bakura doesn't like girls. He doesn't mean to be rude, I'm sure, and it's just that girls make him sick."

"Oh…" She replied.

"Here, why don't you come and sit at the dining room while I go get the food to set on the table, I won't be long." Ryou's father nodded and led the way to the dinning room while his son went back into the kitchen.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat with her around!" Bakura growled, "She's probably one of the most disgusting ones that I've ever seen!"

"Oh, come on Bakura! She can't possibly be that horrible! Please, try to be civil like you said! Please behave yourself!"

Bakura turned sharply and strode across the room. His hand struck out and snatched the fabric of Ryou's shirt, "Don't dare to tell me how to act! I'm you're Yami and I'm the only one who can give orders!"

Suddenly Ryou was pulled from Bakura's grasp and he was hurried out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Malik then turned back to Bakura with a scowl on his face and his hand rested itself neatly on his hip. His other hand shook with one finger pointed at Bakura. Bakura snorted, "You're lucky you looks so cute, little Malik, or I might just have to punish you." Bakura quickly pushed Malik out of his way and he walked out into the dinning room.

"Go on Ryou, get the food." Bakura commanded as he passed his Hikari.

Ryou sighed and went back into the kitchen, he smiled thankfully at Malik, "I-I guess you should go home now, it'll probably be time for your supper soon. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Malik smiled, nodded, and left the kitchen with a small wave left behind.

Placing a smile on his face, Ryou lifted a plate and began to lay the food out on the table.

Index 

(1) Thankyou, Carla, for volunteering to be put in my story… too bad you get Ryou's Father! Lol. You're probably horribly out of character too… oops! Heh heh… oh... and I just assumed you had long hair... but I'm not quite sure, I can change it if you tell me!


	4. Growing Closer

(Chapter 4: Growing Closer)

(Chapter Rating: M)

(Chapter Genre: Angst/Drama)

(Chapter Warnings: More of Bakura's hatred of women, thoughts of suicide, a trip inside the mind of Malik (minor sexual abuse), cursing, and blood.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I can take pleasure in the fact that you don't either! -sticks out tongue- Nah! Nah!)

(Written by: Andyouthinkimcrazy)

(Author's Note: _"Ryou over the phone"._ Also, check out my account. That's where I'm going to have to post my lemons and other related things (TT My website got blocked! TT). My account name is the same as the one on here and I already have two stories including one that can't be found on here called Head and Shoulders?)

Crooked Chapter 4: Growing Closer 

Bakura had taken up conversing with Ryou's father. They talked about many things. Their past professions and their children (at least in Father's case) were the topics of choice. Both, however, avoided the topic of Hikari's. Ryou was having the similar types of conversations with Carla; only they talked about what they wanted in life. Also, they weren't afraid to talk about their partners. Ryou found that they both had similar problems with their Yamis. Carla's Yami approached things completely opposite of what she wanted and she really didn't like him too much, but she endured it.

Ryou was amazed when he noticed her lack of complaint. Perhaps it was because she had been with her Yami for almost a year, or perhaps she just tolerated things better than him, Ryou wasn't sure; but he did realize something that he hadn't before. He was being so selfish! This was Bakura's afterlife he was ruining and he didn't deserve that. Surely he could tolerate his own Yami like Carla tolerated hers.

Ryou knew that if he were in Bakura's position he wouldn't be happy either. If he had chosen a selfish disobedient girl who refused him as he had to Bakura he would probably be frustrated and angry. Bakura was actually pretty good toward him so far and Ryou knew he should appreciate that.

In the back of his mind Ryou decided that it wasn't right to destroy the best moments of a person's existence. He would have plenty of time in his own afterlife to enjoy the company of a female Hikari, for now he would just try to enjoy Bakura.

"Yamis…" Ryou mumbled finally, "They're so strange." Carla giggled a little at the comment and Ryou smiled in return. His lips twitched and before long he too was having a small laughing fit.

During the laughter Ryou realized that he and Carla had grown close in a short amount of time, he already felt like he could tell her anything; and she, without really meaning to, had shown him that being with Bakura wouldn't be so bad. In the back of his mind he thanked her.

Eventually they became aware of eyes focused on them and their laughter died to nothing but embarrassed smiles. Ryou settled his eyes on Bakura and his smile dropped away. Bakura looked beyond pissed off, and he didn't even have time to wonder why.

Bakura rose from his chair and he glared across the table at Carla, he slammed his palms down on the table. He snarled at her and she shrunk into her chair in fear, "I knew that if I let you near this disgusting thing that you'd end up attracted to it!"

"A-Attracted? Bakura I'm n—"

"I'm not going to let you think about that thing this time! When I take you, you will think only about me! You're mine! MINE Ryou!" Bakura snarled again and tore his gaze from the shivering girl to snarl at his Hikari, "I'll make sure that you never think of another woman again."

Ryou recoiled as Bakura snatched up his wrist; the snarls came out louder and he fought to free himself from his frightening Yami. Ryou's Father moved over to his own Hikari with slight fear that he would lose his new love to the enraged Yami.

Ryou couldn't understand. What had come over Bakura? Even when Bakura was angered over Ryou's thoughts of women he hadn't acted like this!

"I'm not attracted to Carla!" Ryou protested. He pried at the strong grip that Bakura had on him, "We were just talking!"

"But I heard your thoughts Ryou. You've grown close to her! I'm not stupid! I know you're attracted to her so don't lie!"

"I'm not lying! That's not what I meant—"

Bakura clenched his eyes to hold back his frustration, "It doesn't matter what you say it means. She still means more to you than me, your own Yami; and I won't allow that. I should be the most important thing to you."

Ryou finally pried his arm free, "I was just being friendly Bakura! If you weren't so damn disgusted by women I would have talked with my father! It's your own fault for hating women so much!" Ryou turned his head away as he stepped back from the table, "I hate… this." Ryou turned fully and fled the room.

Bakura snarled angrily at the spot where Ryou had just stood. He knew what Ryou had really wanted to say. 'I hate you.' Bakura clenched his fists and turned back to the other pair, "You'd better go." Ryou's father gently ushered his frightened Hikari from the room and out of the house. With one final glance he caught sight of his son's enraged Yami tugging angrily at his spiky silver locks. He shook his head feeling sorry for his son.

---

Yugi yawned sleepily and grappled for the contraption that was screaming on his nightstand. Once it was shakily in his hand he pulled it up to his ear, "Hello?" He asked reburying his head beneath the comforter.

"_Hey Yugi, it's me, Ryou."_

"Hey Ryou, what's up?" Yugi tried to keep the sleep from his voice, "You sound upset."

"_It's just Yami troubles."_ Ryou explained, _"I can't even talk to my father's Hikari without him getting worked up and angry. I got angry with him and stormed up here to my room. He's really mad I think."_

"Are you afraid? Is it really that bad?" Yugi noticed Atemu stir next to him; so to avoid waking his other he crawled out and quietly exited the room.

"_Bakura…"_ Ryou paused in what Yugi could only assume as time to think, _"He isn't the safest Yami to be around. He isn't the worst, I know, but how could it possibly be so hard for him to tolerate the presence of a woman? I'm not gay and yet I tolerate him! I can't understand it Yugi, I simply can't."_ Ryou sighed again and Yugi heard a distinctive thump, the kind of thump that came about when Ryou dropped his head down in frustration against something hard.

"I've had him for less than a day, and already I wish I could just run out into the streets to be hit by a car."

"Ryou! NO!" Yugi protested, his small foot stamped against the floor to emphasize that his word was final, "I promise, I'll help you through this."

"_This isn't something that will just go away, Yugi. Unless you can change who Bakura is I'll be stuck with him. Thanks anyhow, Yugi, I just really needed to talk with someone."_

"Ok, well, bye Ryou; and please don't get yourself killed. As bad as things seem now it's not worth messing with your afterlife to escape."

"I know Yugi…I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Yugi repeated before shutting of the phone. He looked down at the device in his hands and frowned. 'Poor Ryou.' He thought. His friend was already so upset, only one day had passed and he already preferred death to life with Bakura.

"Just be patient Ryou, I know you can tolerate this until we can get you away from there."

---

Malik finally flung his tired body down onto his bed. He had just spent the past hour getting scolded by his sister, at first she was just angry because she didn't know where he was and she was worried. Despite Malik's newly acquired Yami she was still insistent on knowing where he was.

When she had thoroughly scolded him about that she had asked him where he had been. With no immediate answer Isis had fallen silent as well. Malik had wrongfully thought he could find some way to inform her of his loss and he turned to search out a paper and pen. She had turned him back and she demanded that she be told of his whereabouts.

Finally she realized that something was wrong. Normally Malik would be yelling right back at her, but all she received were silent death threats. She quickly figured out what was wrong, her own Yami had done the same thing to her once. She just couldn't stop going on about what her brother had done that day that her Yami had blocked her off completely with out the use of her voice or the link the two shared. After a few days of Malik running rampant, her Yami finally allowed her voice back. From that moment as soon as her Yami told her to shut it she did.

Isis had decided she liked the silent Malik better and so she let him go.

Malik, however, had received a terrible headache and he was hungry, but neither problem could be attended to. Malik didn't want to face his sister now, at least, not until his voice came back so that he could yell at her right back like he had wanted to.

He was starting to feel lonely too; he couldn't talk to anyone, not Marik, or Isis, or even himself. It was so aggravating! Malik heaved a sigh and he turned on his radio. He lifted himself up to sit against the headboard while he hummed to the tunes, but even that failed and it further irked him.

Malik shut his eyes and heaved out another sigh. His body sagged against the bed. He needed something to focus on, and the one thing that hadn't failed him before was thoughts of sexual torment. Malik put his imagination to use once again.

Malik stood naked in his living room and he waited; but the wait didn't last long at all. From behind him two pale hands brushed over his arms and across his chest. The fingers stopped to tease both of his nipples with the cool touch. Malik turned back to the faceless man and they shared a deep hungry kiss in which Malik was completely dominated by his partner's powerful tongue.

A hand slid into his hair and he was yanked away from one shadow to connect his lips with another. His slim frame was held up with a muscular arm while the man bit harshly down on to his lower lip. Malik pressed his body to the other as he groaned out in painful pleasure.

Before he knew it the hand in his hair had ripped him from the man and he was flung to the floor. Malik reached up to rub his head but his hands were quickly pried from their self-comforting gesture and the limbs were pinned down, the same man sat down on Malik's chest so that his captive could have easy access to his need.

The other man spread open Malik's legs and he sat between them. He began to nip at one of the legs he held and Malik squirmed beneath them.

Malik's hair was yanked roughly and a cry tore from his mouth, the man on his chest used two fingers to keep Malik open for him. The man between his legs took his position and the two shadows advanced on their helpless victim. A shiver of anticipation spread though Malik's body and he let out a little moan.

"Malik!" Malik's eyes snapped open and he glared over at the door where his sister now stood. She seemed not to notice the state his lower body was in, or that she had interrupted at an inconvenient time, "You know, I think the dishes need to be done. If you don't want to do it though, all you have to do is say so."

Malik glared at her, he knew full well that he couldn't simply shake his head, but he did so anyhow. His sister grinned in triumph, "Good, no protests; that's so unlike you Malik."

Isis smiled happily, she could finally get revenge for the way Malik had acted when she was mute, "Thank you Malik." Isis turned and left her brother to his chore while she went to spend some time with her Yami.

---

When Ryou finally got the courage to leave his room it was just nearing the start of the next day. He would have remained in the room if he could, but he found that he required the use of the bathroom and he had no desire to hold it in any longer. So he crept from the room and did what he had to before slinking back down the hall and into his room. Before he even thought about returning to bed Ryou peered back out the door. There was no sight of his Yami and so the door was shut slowly and carefully.

For a moment Ryou remained still by the door incase he did hear the sound of his Yami's foot-steps moving down the hall, but that time passed in silence and he gave a small sigh of relief before turning the lock on his door.

/Ryou./ Ryou jumped at the voice calling out in his mind and he immediately dashed across the room and hid beneath the covers/You can't sneak anywhere on me./ Something felt as if it was crawling up his side and Ryou shivered before brushing his fingers across his body frantically to remove the feeling; and in his haste he bumped something else situated behind him.

Ryou turned himself to come upon the sight of a naked Bakura before him and he now realized how horrible of an idea it was to have dashed to his bed for safety/I was a thief, Hikari, your steps are loud and clumsy. I could have heard you even if you were walking on air. You cannot hide anything from me./

Though Bakura was speaking calmly enough Ryou was almost certain that his Yami was still not too thrilled with his earlier actions, and in his fear he sprung up from his bed tearing the bedding off of his naked other as he went. He stumbled across the room for a few paces before his feet got caught up in the sheets and he crumpled to the floor in the corner by the door.

Ryou scurried back to his feet and he kicked away the blankets, "I'm not clumsy!" Ryou fixed his angry gaze upon his other; but with the realization of his Yami's unclad state he diverted his sight to the floor, "What are you doing in here? Get out!" Ryou pointed angrily to the exit while trying to remain unfazed by the state of undress his other was in.

Bakura ignored the order given; after all, he didn't have to listen to Ryou, and instead he began to stroke his exposed chest in hopes of enticing his new toy into playing/Obviously you paid no attention to your actions just then. You were tripping all over yourself like an inept old man. You may be sexy, but you have no grace./ Ryou growled and again he looked away. He hoped that he might be able to have a peaceful night alone if he simply just ignored his other.

/Come back to bed, Ryou/ Bakura urged/and maybe I'll be nicer to you during your punishment for your earlier behavior./ Ryou stepped away from the door flaring with rage.

"MY BEHAVIOR? I didn't even do anything!" Ryou paused and retreated back that single step into the corner. He hung his head and then he took a long breath before continuing more calmly, "I can't just change myself to fit your needs over a few hours. I can't just become gay for you. I can't control how I think and feel. I can try to control how I act, but you can see my thoughts and I can't control what I feel." Ryou lifted his head to peer over at the silent figure on the bed, "I can't just open myself up to you. Do you know how long it took before I could actually trust Yugi and Malik? Yugi isn't the least bit threatening but I couldn't freely talk to him until I had known him for three years, and Malik four. I'm really trying to be comfortable around you, but it isn't helping if you're yelling at me over such a silly thing as a girl."

Bakura watched Ryou run his hands over his arms to bring some heat to his shivering body, "Come here Ryou." Bakura motioned his Hikari over and Ryou returned to the bed, he only stopped to collect the sheet he had taken with him, "Is it really that hard for you to just attract yourself to me?" Bakura took the bedding from Ryou and he placed it back where it had been.

"Is it so hard for you to tolerate the fact that I like women?" Bakura snorted in Ryou's direction and scooted over in the bed.

"Come, lay down." Though he really didn't want to be that close to an unclothed Bakura, Ryou slipped under the covers next to him, "It's not my job to please you, it's the other way around, dear Hikari. You have to compensate to my needs; but I know you can't help your thoughts. I shouldn't have been that way towards you and I'm sorry, let's try to work together on our relationship."

Bakura pulled Ryou to his chest and he leaned forward to attach his lips to the soft skin of his Hikari's neck. Squirming ensued, and Ryou tried to focus more on the pleasure instead of letting his mind wander to the more enjoyable thought of a woman. It was hard though, every jolt of pleasure that ran through him reminded him in some way of a fantasy he had had.

Bakura's mouth had found a way up to Ryou's trembling lips and his tongue was soon enjoying the wonderful taste of Ryou once more. His fingers ran from Ryou's back to his side where they ran slowly and lightly downward. Ryou's body twisted more, partly in hope of escape and partly from enjoyment, until Bakura pushed him over and onto his back so that he could shift his body above his young Hikari's.

Ryou's mind was assaulted with images from that morning of the female Bakura hovering over him, readying to drop herself down onto his need. Ryou tried to veer his mind from that direction, but as Bakura's hand ran down his exposed chest he couldn't help but remain.

With a quick shove Bakura fell back from Ryou and nearly off the bed as well/What are you doing/ Bakura snarled at him.

/I can't do this./ Ryou responded/I keep thinking about girls. This is wrong and I can't do this anymore./

Bakura snarled at him again/Next time if you want to stop just say so, don't fucking push me./

"Sorry." Bakura pulled himself up from the foot of the bed and he cuddled up next to Ryou again. Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair while he draped himself over Ryou's body, "Shouldn't you put on some pants?" Ryou whined as he felt a limb fall over his own legs.

"I don't need pants." Bakura nuzzled into Ryou's neck, "I think you don't need yours either." Bakura's hand quickly traveled from its spot on Ryou's left shoulder down to his pajama pants. Ryou prevented the hand from delving beneath.

"Please, I said I didn't want to."

"Well, I didn't say I'd always listen." Ryou seemed to have no choice but to allow the hand to continue it's journey and attack. Ryou returned to his squirming while mixed little whimpers of pleasure and fear spilt from his lips.

Ryou tried his hardest to refrain from shoving Bakura again and to remain stationary he gripped the sheets. An angry growl was directed toward Bakura, though it sounded more like a strained moan, and Ryou shut his eyes once more, 'Damn, lousy, no-good, thief!'

Ryou shivered and peered upon Bakura who had returned to his place above him and Ryou shoved him away again, "Thief?" He hollered while the one he addressed this time fell from the bed, "You're a thief?" He questioned again.

Ryou sat up to glare down upon his Yami. Bakura lunged at Ryou and pinned him again to the bed, "That's what I told you." Bakura glared into the half frightened eyes of his Hikari.

"T-Then you should be a low class Yami, a-and they shouldn't even be allowed to choose their Hikari's for at least another two months!" The naked Yami gripped Ryou's shoulders and slammed him down into the mattress, "Y-Y-You broke the law!" Ryou struggled to push the other off of him, "I don't know what you did, but you shouldn't have me—"

"I didn't break the law!" Bakura snarled again with another slam of Ryou's shoulders into the bed, "I stole back what was stolen from the Pharaoh. My job was to steal from thieves."

"T-Then why do you keep slamming me against the bed? You wouldn't be so angry if I hadn't of caught you lyin—"

Bakura snarled again and drove down with his teeth into Ryou's neck. A scream followed the attack but Bakura ignored it to lick up the blood that oozed from the wound, "Lying? I didn't lie. I'm still angry about dinner and I've been reasonably kind to you. All you had to do is just sit there and be good, but I'm not going to take such an accusation from a dirty little whore. Now, shut up and maybe I'll do a small something nice for you."

Ryou remained silent. He so wanted to comment back, but he wasn't stupid; with Bakura acting in this way he was sure to receive more harm. He decided he would just have to wait until he could contact the Y-Ks and report his Yami's fraud.

/Now, Ryou, don't be that way. There's no need for you to embarrass yourself by telling lies about me./

/You bit me! You made me bleed! It doesn't even matter whether you're HC or not/

/But you deserved that. They'll agree too. You could have just shut your mouth but you had to accuse me of being a LC Yami./ Bakura kissed the bite he had made/Come on now, pretty Ryou, I think you're tired. Let's get you ready for bed./

/But I'm already—/

"I don't want to hear anymore from you." Ryou hoped to this time remain silent. With difficulty he sealed his lips while Bakura removed the last of the clothing concealing his body from Bakura, "There, you're all ready for bed." Ryou bit his lip and turned away. He turned back quickly as he felt a touch run over the wound Bakura had created, "I shouldn't have marked your skin like that. Can you forgive me?" Ryou nodded slowly.

It was so strange how Bakura had gone from trying to understand, to horny, to ready to bite his head off, and then to seeming sorry. Ryou was thoroughly confused about his Yami, "Good, but let this mark be a lesson to you. You're to listen to me, whether you think I'm right or not. Don't you dare to talk back to me, or this will happen again and possibly it will end up worse."

"O-Ok." Ryou whimpered, "A-Are you going to continue?"

"Yes. A lot less will occur than what we did this morning though." Bakura pressed his body up to Ryou's again, "I'm sure I don't have to remind you of my feelings about girls."

"No, I remember; a-and I have to go to school tomorrow. So please, don't take too long."

"Well," Bakura began in a seductive voice, "if you need more sleep we can always put on a show for your class again."

"NO!" Ryou cried, "I already feel disgusted about today. That's the kind of stuff that should remain in a closed area with no spectators."

"Fine. Just shut up and let's play." Bakura placed his lips against the exposed skin of his Hikari's chest. His lips moved slowly and comfortingly and Ryou found that he could actually enjoy it; but as soon as the lips connected with an erect nipple he pulled away with a frightened whine.

His pale arms covered his chest protectively from his Yami, "I can't… not yet." Bakura pulled Ryou's arms away and he continued to kiss along the chest. He slowly made his way back to his destination and when he connected with the feature on Ryou's chest this time a small moan was drawn from his other. Bakura grinned and licked it once before slowly kissing and sucking the skin back over Ryou's collarbone and up his neck.

Bakura licked along his Hikari's jaw and Ryou pulled away again, "I don't like that." Bakura frowned and fixed his lips back to Ryou's chin and he moved up slowly until their lips touched. Bakura pressed harder until Ryou moved with the kiss.

Ryou felt Bakura's tongue come into contact with his moving lips and the muscle slowly slid across his lips until the arrived back in the center. The tongue slid past into the partially opened mouth and he began to stroke the upper wall of Ryou's mouth.

The Hikari wrapped his arms slowly around Bakura and he pulled him further into their kiss. Ryou brushed his tongue up against Bakura's while his Yami continued to run his tongue along the little white teeth and the other walls of Ryou's mouth. When he was finished that he rubbed against Ryou a little before he retreated back into his own mouth.

Ryou breathed deeply, he was trying to keep himself from seeming too excited about Bakura's actions but really he was becoming slightly aroused with his other.

Bakura's expression remained the same; he appeared to be calm and comfortable and not the least bit aroused, though the throbbing down below told him otherwise, "Is that slow enough?"

Ryou nodded, "Yeah." He let out a little sigh. Bakura rested his head against Ryou's chest and the arms that Ryou still had resting on his back tightened a little to bring him closer.

"That wasn't much of a punishment, I'll think of something; but I don't think it will be taking place here in bed. I'll find something." Bakura reached up and ran his finger lightly over the bite he had left, "Or perhaps this was punishment enough? I should clean it up or it'll get infected."

Bakura stood and left the room to get the alcohol and a bandage while Ryou continued to lie there staring at the ceiling, 'Should I tell someone about this mark?' Ryou questioned as he ran his fingers gently over the teeth marks. 'He could get in trouble and I'll be rid of him, like I've wanted all day. But shouldn't I give him more of a chance? He's trying to be good to me to make up for that so I guess I shouldn't just turn him over.' Ryou took a deep breath and then he sighed in frustration, 'If he does it again I'll have to tell.' Ryou lowered his head slightly, 'I don't want him to have to turn him over though; I hope he refrains from hurting me.'

Ryou let out a tired yawn and he fixed his blurry gaze upon the door that Bakura had disappeared from, 'I hope this can work out for both of us.' With that Ryou's eyes drooped shut before Bakura could even attempt to mend the wound he had inflicted.

---

The end of this chapter sucks. TT Wow! There's no index this time! How amazing! I just realized too, this story is almost a year old. This idea was born sometime during last summer and it developed into this. My, how time does fly! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which amounts to ten pages long, by the way.


	5. Atemu’s Plot

(Chapter 5: Atemu's Plot)

(Chapter Rating: M)

(Chapter Genre: General)

(Chapter Warnings: Language, some violence, and some blood.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I can take pleasure in the fact that you don't either! -sticks out tongue- Nah! Nah!)

(Written by: Andyouthinkimcrazy)

(Author's Note: OMG Sorry for the long wait. I had a very terrible case of writer's block spanning over five months; but the good news is that I just got a great idea for this story, which will be revealed next chapter! I know where it will lead; but I don't know how relevant it will be to the story… I have to pull something out of my ass for that, I guess. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short; some of it is a lemon and I also made it one page smaller than normal, oops. Anyhow, I'm going to start right away with chapter six.)

Crooked Chapter 5: Atemu's Plot 

Malik twisted away from the persistent prodding in his side and he buried his face deeper in his pillow; his squirming failed to put an end to the action and so he growled, or at least tried to. Startled he sprung up and put a hand to his throat trying to make any sort of noise, but all he could feel was the passage of air.

"Hello Malik. Did you sleep well?" Marik had pressed himself up to Malik's side and he began to nuzzle into his Hikari's throat. Malik could only fold his arms and pout, "You didn't forget my earlier promise, did you? I let you go to visit your sexy friend, and now you let me fuck you."

'I remember.' Malik mouthed, only to become frustrated again with his newest disability. Malik turned his head away and fumed silently.

"Aww, poor Malik." Marik cooed tauntingly, he reached out to grab Malik's hair and a sharp tug was used to pull him closer, "What would you think, Malik, if we went over to play with little Ryou and Bakura? What would you think if you saw me ramming into your friend's hot, little ass?" Marik reached out with his free hand and ran it over Malik's throat, his shadow spell vanished and he ordered something Malik had wanted to do since his loss, "Speak."

"I would be angry and afraid; Ryou isn't like me, if you touched him, I know he would break down and cry." Malik paused as the image of his innocent friend passed through his mind, "He wouldn't be able to take it, and nothing angers me more than seeing Ryou being tortured."

"What makes you think he won't like it?" Marik yanked more on Malik's hair and exposed his throat, "I could be offended by such an assumption."

"Ryou can't even handle his own Yami; it's nothing against you, but he's not gay."

Marik laughed, "Not gay, you say?" Marik pondered a second, a slow and malicious grin crept across his face, "Bakura's so lucky, I've always wanted to break a straight person and make them bend for me. Oh, Ryou is going to be such fun to play with!" Marik attached his lips to the skin he had exposed, "I just have to wait for Bakura to fuck him first."

"Break him? Marik you'd be—" Malik's angered response was cut off when Marik violently pulled away, his fingers enclosed around the throat of his other and the squeezing began.

"Don't deny it," Marik hissed in his struggling captive's ear, "you were turned on when Bakura paddled his Hikari in front of the whole class." Marik's dark powers once again silenced Malik, "You want him below you, just as much as I do. Perhaps you'd feel better taking him first?"

Malik pried at the increasing pressure around his throat, 'Stop!' he wailed frantically in his mind, 'Why is he doing this?'

"Do you like being dominated, Malik? Isn't it arousing to feel completely helpless? With me as your Yami you can't even breathe, unless you're allowed. I've seen your thoughts, my dear, I know that you want to be pinned down and taken as if you're some meaningless trash; you want to feel the blood run down your legs as I take you as hard as I fucking want." Marik's grip loosened and Malik gasped for air, unable to object to Marik's assumptions due to the searing pain in his throat, "I think I'll enjoy being the one to dominate you. I'll be the one to give you the painful pleasure that you desire; and then, just to piss you off, I'll fuck little Ryou until he's hysterical with screams."

Malik could only look up at his other weakly, his throat burned and his eyes were watering; but he never wanted to kill anyone more than now, "Should I fuck you now?" Marik grinned darkly, "Or maybe I shouldn't give you a choice. I should just rip off your pants and fuck you dry, wouldn't you like that?"

Malik shook his head weakly and pleaded to Marik silently, "No, I guess I can't. Those fucking Kings will have me punished again, and I can't have that; but make no mistake, you're going to lose your virginity tonight, Malik, even if I can't be as rough as I desire." Marik paused to drink in the terror that caused Malik's entire body to shake, he leaned down and he let his tongue drag over the tears that were now falling down the boy's face.

"I love your terror, Malik," Marik rose off of his shaking Hikari and he began to rid himself of his clothes, "Even from here I can feel your fear, it makes me horny, it makes me hunger for your blood." Malik was looking up at him through clouds of tears; he was filled with the fear of death. This was definitely not how he pictured his partner being.

His frightful gave fixed of Marik's erect shaft which now seemed much larger than he remembered; or perhaps his fear was what made it, and the rest of Marik, seem increasingly more menacing, "Take off your clothes." Marik's instructions were followed, but only because Malik knew there was no way out.

Marik watched the slim form being slowly revealed; the shivering and fumbling of his Hikari's fear driven haste was intoxicating. He felt the urge to push him down while he struggled to get out of his shirt and take him as hard as he possibly could; but he had to remember to be lenient… Oh, to hell with damned lenience!

Malik let out a silent scream as he was shoved to the bed; his tangled shirt left him trapped and unable to see what his Yami was up to, thought he was fairly sure what it was. Marik quickly slid his entangled other out of his pajama pants while he continued to struggle on the bed; his terror was easily preventing him from freeing himself. Marik then straddled Malik who, upon realization, began to kick and squirm.

Marik laughed and he reached out to caress Malik's nipples, the young one's breath hitched and momentarily his struggles ceased. This opportunity was used to remove the last article of clothing, Malik's boxers; but the moment Malik was able to his knee rose sharply into Marik's groin. Without thought Marik slammed his head down into Malik's chest in an attempt to curl up against further assaults, Malik's breath was knocked out of him and pain spread through him from the point of contact.

"Oh, you little fuck." Marik groaned, "You'll regret that." Marik turned his head and snapped his teeth down on Malik's nipple and jerked his head sharply to the side. Blood flowed from the torn skin which Marik promptly lapped up.

"What else can I do to make you pay, hmm? Maybe…" Marik trailed off leaving a sobbing Malik to guess what he had planned. Malik finally squirmed enough to push the shirt down, but Marik growled and pushed it back up then he flipped Malik onto his stomach.

"Oh, you're just begging to be punished, aren't you? I really wish I could just wail on you, do whatever I want." Marik pressed his hand firmly in the middle of Malik's back so he could not struggle up, "I only got to do that to my first Hikari; he was definitely fun. I killed the little bitch. Want to know how? I fucked him with a nice sharp knife and he bled to death."

Malik's struggling increased, but he was held firmly in place, "Are you scared?" Malik nodded franticly and pushed harder against the hand, "How about… now?" Marik's final word was accented by a quick thrust into his body. Malik opened his mouth to scream in agony and he was surprised to find that he could.

"S-Stop!" Marik ignored Malik and he twisted his finger around drawing pathetic whimpering from the other.

"Don't make me take your voice again. I want to hear your pleasure when we get there, and we will, you just have to stop pissing me off." Marik leaned forward and began to kiss down Malik's back, "You have to—"

"Malik?" from the other side of the door the worried voice of Isis came; Malik predicted that she had her hand on the door knob and was ready to burst in at any moment, "Are you ok?" Then she growled, "Was it your Yami?"

"I-It was, but I'll be ok. I thought I didn't have my voice."

"Ok." She became stern, "Play quietly." Her steps trailed back down the hall.

Malik sighed and slumped into the bed; he didn't know why he had stuck up for Marik. The way things were constantly going he really could get the other into trouble just for ignoring his plea to 'stop', but for some reason he really didn't want to; Malik really didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"Just hurry up." Malik's command was followed by the quick entry of another finger. He squirmed under the feeling and waited for it to get better, which it did after some agonizing seconds with the addition of the third, and final, finger. Malik was reduced to moaning and rubbing against the bed sheets thanks to Marik's actions.

---Lemon Scene, look on my profile under **Crooked** for the link to a site with the lemon. Please don't read the lemon if you are underaged, thankyou.---

They lay in silence to recover from their exhaust for nearly five minuets, after which Marik began to stroke Malik's hair. Malik pulled the shirt off before looking up at his other, "Marik?" Marik hummed an affirmation, "Would you really kill me?"

"No, though I don't guarantee anything. Be careful, dearest Malik, and you'll survive through your life with me. Now shut up. I'm tired." Marik settled down next to Malik and he pressed Malik into his chest.

Malik smiled a little and entwined their fingers together, 'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

---

Ryou had slipped out of bed before his Yami had even cracked an eyelid and he was now getting ready for school. He decided that in order to escape the lustful needs of the other he'd have to be ready so that, at the very least, he would be ready to go should he be deterred by sexual acts; but maybe he could leave without him. The walk would be peaceful without the constant complaints about a woman's supposedly disgusting figure buzzing about in his head.

Currently Ryou was sitting at the dinning room table reading a book he had started just the day before his Yami had come into his life. With all the unexpected drama he hadn't been able to have any 'Ryou time' at all; but today the book in his hands didn't seem to distract him from the troubles of his life. It seemed to increase his growing depression by reminding him of the love life he wouldn't have.

An irritated sigh passed his lips and he dropped the book back to the table, then he moved to put away the dishes that had held this morning's breakfast, 'It's only been one day,' Ryou thought, 'one, hellishly, long day; just how am I supposed to go through every day like this?' He quickly gathered his supplies for school and headed for the front door; once outside he let out a little sigh of relief; maybe Bakura would give him the privacy he needed, maybe today he could enjoy regular school life and forget that he had a male Yami.

---

/I have an idea; but I do not believe that it will really help in anyway and there is a strong possibility that Ryou would refuse./

/What idea is that, Yami?/

/Ah well—/ Atemu was interrupted by a startled scream from his Hikari and in a matter of seconds Yugi's attacker was being held in a firm headlock by an angry former pharaoh.

Yugi had been tossed to the ground in the scuffle, but he was soon back on his feet to get a look at the attacker, "M-Malik?" His Egyptian friend gave a nervous grin in response and Yugi mentally told Atemu to let him go.

"I guess this means no more surprise hug attacks, huh Malik?"

Malik gave a little pout and continued to walk down to school, Yugi joined him by his side, "Awww, don't be sad Malik, when you get your voice back you can give me that warning cry of yours; I'm sure Atemu will get used to it." Malik nodded and looked back at the Yami who was now following them incase of further attack.

Yugi giggled and took hold of Atemu's hand, gently ushering him into place on his other side, "Don't be so skeptical, Malik's my friend and he won't hurt me."

"It's not him." Atemu admitted, "It's his Yami I don't trust."

"Well how do you know his Yami's all that bad?" Yugi turned to Malik, "Maybe you should call yours out too, and then maybe they can be friends."

"That won't be necessary, I've met him before and I say on behalf of us both that we really hate each other; we'd sooner kill one another than become friends."

Yugi sighed sadly, "That's too bad."

A few seconds later Malik shoved a paper into Yugi's face, he read the horribly messy words out loud; drawing out words that he couldn't understand right away, "'Hoopefully that woon't affect our friiendship.'" Yugi nodded, "That'd be awful! I'd hate to lose even more friends."

Another paper was given to Yugi, _'Where's Ryou?'_ was what it read.

"I think he left already, there was no answer at the door when I stopped there." Yugi paused a moment, "He… might be trying to avoid another confrontation with his Yami."

There was a long pause in which Yugi waited for Malik to finish his furious scrawls across the paper, and then he read, _'I think he should really be trying to avoid my Yami; Marik seems to really like him. I'm sort of worried.'_

"That's just what he needs, more trouble. There's only so much help we can give." Malik nodded while he turned into the school, "You've got History now, right?" Malik nodded again, "Then I guess I'll see you at lunch. Maybe then I can read this non-sense you call writing."

Malik huffed a little and continued down to his locker; Yugi giggled and went to his own/So, what was it we were talking about before Malik came?/

/I think I'll just mention this to you and Ryou at the same time, though I don't know if I can tell him today, anyhow. If his Yami hears my plot it won't work./

/Oh, now I really want to know!/ Yugi contemplated briefly, the prospect of squealing his other into submission; but the visible cringe Atemu gave off at the mere thought caused that idea to drop away/Ok, you win, I'll wait for you to tell Ryou./


	6. Abandon

(Chapter 6: Abandon)

(Chapter Rating: T)

(Chapter Genre: General/Humor/Angst… a little…)

(Chapter Warnings: Language.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I can take pleasure in the fact that you don't either! -sticks out tongue- Nah! Nah!)

(Written by: Andyouthinkimcrazy)

(Author's Note: There, quick update; but now I have to work on Treachery, so I don't know how long it will be until the next update of this one; I have a feeling Treachery won't be so easy to work on as this one was, plus, I just got a job, and I don't know how it will interfere with my writing... but I'll try and hopefully it won't take too long for chapter seven to be up, well, enjoy!)

Crooked Chapter 6: Abandon 

Ryou was startled awake by the squeak of the door opening and the clunk of footsteps following after. He went ridged for a moment, believing Bakura to be entering his room, but then he realized that he had fallen asleep while waiting for class to start; still he didn't dare look up to see the person who was making their way down the isle. He was still horribly embarrassed by what had happened yesterday and he was too nervous to meet the gaze of one who might have seen that disgusting act.

The steps came closer and stopped right by his side, 'Oh this is just great.' Ryou thought bitterly while he listened to the person shuffle, seeming to contemplate waking him, 'What could they possibly want?' his shoulder was gently shaken.

"Hey, wake up." Ryou whined slightly but looked up anyhow. Through blurry eyes he saw a mess of colors in the form of a person, but he couldn't distinguish who. He turned away and rubbed at his eyes to clear them.

"You really shouldn't sleep there, you know." Ryou paused in his rubbing and he slowly turned his half cleared eyes to the blonde standing next to him; he knew that voice had sounded familiar.

"J-Jou?" Ryou immediately sprung out of his desk and hugged his friend, "Oh! I haven't seen you in forever! Yugi's been so worried about you, you know, a-and so have I!" Ryou continued to babble on happily.

Jou grinned and gave Ryou's head a few pats which stilled his friend's words, "Ah, I was worried about you guys too, I've been practically begging my Yami for the past three months to let me come back; and finally he agreed, but I doubt I'll be here for more than a few days. He's one horny fuck."

Ryou giggled happily and pulled away, "That must be hard on you, then."

"Ah, well, not really." Jou deposited his books at his seat and continued to talk over his shoulder, "I just don't get the free time I'd like to have. I haven't played—" Jou was cut off by a high pitched squeal and he tilted his head to see the newest addition to the room.

"Jounouchi!" Ryou looked over to see his little friend Yugi scrambling over with his arms wide and waiting to envelope his missed friend who abandoned his books and met him half way; beyond the happy reunion Ryou saw what he guessed was Yugi's Yami. The other was messaging his forehead irritably while leaning against the door frame.

Yugi and Jou began to babble happily to each other about all of the things that they'd missed about one another; it made Ryou smile to see them, "Oh! Oh!" Yugi continued, his ramblings finally becoming intelligible to the other two in the room, "I got my Yami the other day too!" Yugi began to drag his blonde friend back the way he'd come, "This is Atemu!"

In response the Yami nodded and moved away from the door, "Nice to meet you." Before Atemu could do anything more the pair continued their happy babbling, the Yami sighed irritably and moved to sit down in his Hikari's seat. Ryou smiled and retook his own seat.

"Sometimes having a Hikari is a pain." Ryou giggled at Atemu, though he tried to hide it behind his hand. This action did not go unnoticed and a brow was raised in his direction.

Ryou's giggles died and he composed himself, "Oh, I don't know about that, you Yami are a handful too."

"I can't blame you for thinking that, with the Yami that you have." Atemu paused a moment; knowing that if Bakura were there he would not let the insult simply wash over him. The other Yami did not appear, so Atemu continued to build up to his plan.

"Ah, you know my Yami?" Ryou tilted his head a little, trying to figure out how the two might have met; but with his limited knowledge of them both he realized they must have met long before he and Yugi even lived.

"Yes," Atemu continued, to prove Ryou's assumptions right, "Bakura and me go way back to a time when we were both living."

They were getting off track, Atemu noticed, so he geared the conversation back toward Ryou's current situation, "So, how are you holding up?" he asked, "Yugi tells me you aren't exactly too comfortable with having a male Yami and if I know Bakura that ticks him off." Ryou hummed an affirmation seeming a little upset with the topic, "Tell me, is he still nauseated by women?"

"Yeah, he won't even tolerate me becoming friends with my Father's Hikari. He flipped out; I thought he might kill her." Ryou sighed and turned away a bit, "I can't even really be myself with the way he reacts."

"Perhaps…" Atemu paused and looked over to Yugi who was still chatting mindlessly with his friend, "Perhaps there is a way to help you to keep him—"

"Atemu!" Yugi abruptly ended his own conversation, having somehow heard what his Yami was saying, and he scurried across the room, "Are you telling him without me?" The forgotten blonde looked dumbly at the spot where his little friend had stood, for a moment before following curiously after.

"Well, you looked busy," the Yami explained, "but now you're here I'll tell you both." Atemu opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted yet again.

"What's going on?" Jou had wandered up to the little group and Atemu sighed as Yugi went on to explain the situation; he was getting more and more irritated with his Hikari, but he decided that it was just the stress of the many things he had to care for. After all, being Yami Atemu wasn't easy and it seemed to be getting more difficult now that he had gotten himself involved in helping Yugi's friend.

"Yami!" Atemu jolted at the call of his Hikari and looked up, "You can tell us now."

Jou, he noticed, had taken a seat on the desk top before him, and Yugi was kneeling in front of him on the chair. Then he took a look at Ryou to find that the albino was nearly asleep again.

"Ryou." Just as Atemu had earlier, Ryou jumped in his seat and then turned his blurry eyes to the other three.

"Yeah?" He paused to yawn a moment, "Forgive me, Bakura disrupted my sleep last night."

"Look, you know how I said that I have a way to help you?" Ryou nodded, though he didn't seem to be paying attention; his hand was busy whipping away the earlier missed sleep from his eyes. Atemu took a deep breath and continued "Well, if you want Bakura to leave you alone, some time, all you have to do is cross-dress."

All three Hikaris gaped at him, "WHAT?"

---

Bakura had been quite content when he woke up later that morning, he had this wonderful feeling that something was about to turn out his way; but then he looked over to the spot where Ryou aught to be lying and from there his mood went down hill. He couldn't find the boy anywhere, which meant that Ryou had left for school without him, and that did not settle well with the Yami.

"Just when I thought we were starting to understand each other he has to go and do something so fucking stupid!" Bakura stood in the middle of the kitchen for a moment, seething in anger and eyeing a harmless glass sitting on the counter. He just barely managed to keep from throwing the thing and he stalked into the other room; there he sat on the couch.

The least Ryou should have done was tell him he was leaving; but this action just proved that Ryou had no trust for his Yami, and that said Yami should have the same amount of trust for his Hikari.

"Fine then," Bakura scowled a moment but then he relaxed into the couch; he now seemed completely unaffected by Ryou's disappearance, but his next words proved just how angry he was, "Enjoy your day, Ryou, you'll regret it later. You'll see what happens when you lose the trust of Yami Bakura."

---

"I don't know, Atemu, this seems pretty silly." Ryou was nervously following after the Yami and Hikari pair to their destination: the mall. Ryou had agreed to the plan, but only because he figured that if he didn't look too girlish Bakura might slowly learn to accept that women weren't so bad; he might even be lucky enough to gain back his right to fantasize, which would probably be the only thing to keep him from going utterly insane in the years to come.

"Yeah!" Yugi's grip on his other's hand tightened, "The way it sounds to me, I think Bakura would sooner hurt Ryou than simply ignore him."

"He won't touch him, if we make Ryou girly enough." Atemu reasoned, "He'll get so disgusted that the very thought of even touching Ryou will keep him back. Also, if he does disregard the attire, I know that Bakura isn't one to easily lose his control. He may get angry; he'll most likely scare Ryou out of his wits, but he shouldn't hurt him."

"What if you're wrong though?" Jou asked from next to Ryou, "If Ryou does get hurt..?"

"Yugi and I can go and check on him. We'll give them enough time to maybe settle this on their own, and if we're long enough he won't be able to pin this idea on either Yugi or I; I don't want to risk getting my Hikari hurt." Atemu looked down at Yugi who now seemed even more worried for his friend.

"Don't worry, Yugi," He assured, "I know that this plan will work. I can feel that this will make things better for your friend; you have to trust me on this." Yugi sighed and squeezed his Yami's hand.

"I trust you, Atemu..." Yugi sighed then looked over his shoulder at Ryou, "If anything goes wrong, and if you can, get out of there, come find us."

"Of course, I'll try." Ryou said while following Atemu up to the building where he would be transformed.

For a moment he paused; a strange, but dull, stabbing sensation entering his gut, 'I don't know about this.' Ryou's thoughts were lost as he was grabbed by the two spiky haired boys and pulled along through the mall, but all morning Ryou couldn't shake the warning sensation coursing through him.

---

Malik found the table empty when he got to the cafeteria at lunch, so he sat down and began to eat alone; it wasn't like he was actually missing anything anyhow. His voice privileges would be gone until tomorrow morning and that made school utterly boring and annoying. He was really pissed that his Yami had decided to take it.

Their relationship, he noticed, was double-edged; one moment he would love being with his dominant other, and the next he would find something to hate. It was aggravating, and he wondered how long he could live with it.

/You know, Malik, if you hate me so much I can always abandon you. You won't have to live with me then./ Malik choked on his food, not expecting his Yami to suddenly confront him/But then, who will protect you from a good, harsh beating given to you by some Yami who's worse than I? What will you do when the Y-Ks lose interest in protecting you..?/ Marik's smooth voice chuckled over their shared link/I'm not as bad as you think, little Malik, there could be worse done to you, believe me, I know./

Malik remained silent a moment trying to suppress the fear that was brought on by Marik's indirect confession to his past acts, but he brushed it aside and resumed eating/I have friends and family; Isis will take care of me, and so will Ryou and Yugi. If you do abandon me, you will be the one missing out./

That brought a laugh out of the Yami/Oh, Malik, you do think highly of yourself; but I supposed you could be right once you get in the proper practice, you could have the most enticing ass in the whole fucking world./ Marik's snickering died and he continued/You know, you'd enjoy yourself more if we got you to stop being so freaked out when I 'try to kill you', as you so fondly put it./

/Well, what would you call it? Did you forget that we Hikari need to breathe?/ Malik snapped sarcastically/Or maybe you forgot that my throat is connected to my lungs!/

/Smartass--/ Marik's angered remark was cut off by the arrival of Malik's friends, or rather, he trailed off at the sight of little Ryou in drag.

'Holy fuck...' Malik gasped in shock, but his reaction was ignored by his silvered haired friend who sat down with his eyes cast away, 'What--'

"It's a long story Malik," began Yugi, once he saw the question forming in the Egyptian's eyes, "we'll tell you later." Yugi said taking up a spot at the table next to Ryou.

Malik's gaze snapped away when he heard the faint mumblings of his dark complementing Ryou's look in a vulgar manner; luckily his gaze happened to land on the other blonde at the table.

'Jou!' Malik launched himself across the table and gave his friend a hug. He began to ramble excitedly and it took him half a minuet of Jou's confused looks before he remembered that he couldn't speak.

Malik flushed embarrassedly and moved back to his seat, Marik was howling with laughter/Damn you, Marik./ The Yami's response was to laugh harder and Malik pouted.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that Jou." Yugi piped up happily, "Malik's Yami took his voice, so he's mute until tomorrow."

The rowdy blonde teen burst out laughing, in much the same mocking tone that Marik had, and collapsed against the table before him, "Damn, Malik, you have an awesome Yami!"

Malik slumped forward and began to hit his head on the table while sending his darker half a few insults, to which Marik replied/Watch it, or I'll make it three days./ Malik shut up almost instantly, and a few more bashings later he stilled his movement and just stared at the table.

/Malik, can you look at Ryou again, I was in the middle of a hot fantasy when you turned away./ Malik's face lit with a blush and he turned even more from his albino friend.

/Aw, come on! I know you think he's hot! I mean, with his hair wavy like that, and that skirt, and those leggings, and that frilly little top, who wouldn't want to fuck him?/ Malik's mind was bombarded with the very fantasy Marik had been having; one of Ryou bent over the cafeteria table with Marik running his dark hands up the boy's thighs. The skirt was flipped out of the way to reveal Ryou's little bottom clad only in a pink thong.

/STOP IT!/ Malik cried desperately, unwilling to admit that the thought was, indeed, very arousing/I don't want to think of him like that! Ryou's my friend, nothing more!/

/Heh, deny it all you want./ Marik sneered/When I've got Ryou naked and beneath me I know you'll be right there moaning and touching yourself. You'll beg me to fuck him harder, just as he will./

/Keep dreaming, you psychopath./ Once again Marik was unable to retort as Malik's attention was caught by his troublesome group of friends. To Marik's delight, his Hikari's eyes kept straying to the incredibly hot sight of Ryou, who was now standing with his hands entwined before him and a blush covering his face.

"The lunch bell rang, Malik, are you ok?" Yugi asked, "You spaced out." Malik nodded and made a few gestures that appeared to tell them of a conversation with his Yami, "Oh, I'm glad you're alright, let's get to class then." Malik nodded and followed after Yugi, making sure to stay in front of Ryou so his eyes couldn't stray.

---

Ryou was fairly glad to get away from his friends at the end of the day; the entire time they had been informing Malik of Atemu's plans and Ryou could have sworn that his Egyptian friend was a little too fascinated with his attire. The only good thing about their constant chatter was that he was starting to feel comfortable in the clothes and the situation he might be facing with Bakura. Yugi and Jou kept assuring him that he would be fine and he didn't even receive too many odd looks thrown his way by passers by; it seemed that Atemu's plan was liable to work.

His confidence didn't last long, however, the moment he saw his house in the distance he felt that dull stabbing in stomach again. He was quick to once more doubt Atemu's plan and he even considered jumping into the neighbor's bushes to change back into his boy clothes; but he by-passed them and headed up the steps to the front door.

As he stepped inside he called out, "Bakura, I'm home!" and his school bag was deposited on the floor.

Ryou's greeting was met with a snarl, "Ryou, what the fuck did you think you were doing leaving me—" Bakura stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of his Hikari before him, "What the fucking hell?" He cried.

Ryou shifted nervously before his other who was slowly taking steps back and toward the kitchen, from which he had emerged. He didn't know what to say, he could only stand there and watch as his other continued backwards until he stopped at what he deemed was a safe distance away.

"I get it." Bakura snarled, "That's why you didn't take me to school with you." Bakura stalked forward with his gaze fixed on Ryou's face, so he wouldn't be distracted by the frilly clothing, "You were hoping that I would back off a little and not fuck around with your little body, didn't you?" By now Bakura had Ryou pinned up against the door with his own body, "Well, you were right." Bakura grinned darkly and lifted his weight off of Ryou, and at the same time he opened the door causing Ryou to topple out and down the stairs, "Don't come back here, you've been abandoned."

Ryou's eyes widened as he looked up at the door to his home, that had just recently slammed behind his Yami and he heard the click of the front door being locked, 'Oh fuck!' Ryou began to sob as he sat in the middle of his front yard, 'Th-this isn't what I wanted at all!' He remained on the ground a moment before standing and swaying almost blindly up the steps, 'I-I can't even get back in, he's got my backpack.' he slumped against the front door and sobbed for a moment longer before calling out weakly through their link.

/Please Bakura./ He sobbed/It really wasn't my intention to make you back off! I only wanted--/

/Shut up,/ Bakura's snarl cut off any further excuses the ex-Hikari had, 'and get lost before I come out there and make you./

Ryou cringed at the menacing tone and he quickly made his way down the walk and away from his home. 'Now what am I going to do?' Ryou sobbed and began to wander off to Yugi's like he had earlier been instructed, 'Damn, I knew this was a stupid idea. Why did I do this?'

A small part of him decided to remind him that he could now find a female Yami to be with; but after a moment of thinking that over he shook his head, 'I don't want a female Yami, I want my Yami.' He paused a moment and looked back at his home through the clouds of tears, 'I want you Bakura.' Ryou turned and continued his path to Yugi's house.


	7. Amusement

(Chapter 7: Amusement)

(Chapter Rating: T)

(Chapter Genre: General)

(Chapter Warnings: Molestation, language.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I can take pleasure in the fact that you don't either! -sticks out tongue- Nah! Nah!)

(Written by: Andyouthinkimcrazy)

(Author's Note: Yeah, I've definitely quit trying to make longer chapters. It just takes forever to write them and update! So I'm just going to get to the end of a scene and post. It may still take a while though, because I'm really obsessed with Star Ocean right now...)

Crooked Chapter 7: Amusement 

He tried to ignore it, but the swish of the skirt against his legs was just too strange of a feeling; Ryou found himself tugging at the material with a pout on his face, and when that was ignored he'd find the frilly top irritating, or the leggings.

Of course Ryou's irritation was someone else's amusement.

He had been following Ryou for some time now and he hadn't been noticed yet; it was a far too perfect situation to find one's self in. The look he saw on Ryou's face when the boy turned to adjust his clothes was one that said to him, 'If only you'd come and get me out of these clothes.' In a very seductive little voice; and that was something he wouldn't even think of resisting.

"Hey!" He called out, while quickening his pace, "Hey Ryou!" Ryou stopped and slowly turned around to face him, a small smile worked its way across his face.

"Oh, hello Malik." Ryou's hands stopped tugging and he folded them together in front of himself, that same blush settled on his cheeks and his eyes were cast to the side. Ryou's look only brought back the enticing little fantasy from lunch, and he almost groaned in response.

"Hey Ryou, I guess it didn't go so well, then?"

"Yeah. I blew it, I really blew it; Bakura doesn't even want me anymore. If not for Yugi I'd have nowhere to go."

"Hey, you'd still have me!" the Egyptian protested, "You can always come to stay with me, if you want." Now, that was something interesting, and something he hadn't known from watching afar; Bakura didn't want Ryou at all..? It really was just too perfect!

"Thank you, Malik, I'm glad that you're here for me." Ryou stepped forward, paused a moment, and then reached out to take the hand of his friend, "Malik, will you walk with me to Yugi's?"

Ryou's hand was squeezed gently in the other's hand, "But, I thought that you'd come with me."

Ryou squeezed back reassuringly, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that your Yami is—" Ryou paused and stepped back, his own hand slipping away to curl protectively against his chest with the other, "Y-Your Yami—you—Malik he can't—you're not—"

"I'm not..? I'm not Malik, you mean." Marik's lips twisted into a smirk and he reclaimed the hand that he had lost, "Come on now, Ryou, you haven't got anywhere to go. How long do you think that his Yami will keep you?" Ryou tried to pull away but he was pulled closer instead, "He has no use for you. He thinks it makes him a good person not to use more than one Hikari so he'll try and find someone else to fuck you."

Ryou's free hand rose to tug at the fingers clutching him, "Let me go! You don't know what he'll do! You don't know that he'll do that!"

"How do you know that he won't? Why should you risk it? If you come with me you'll be able to be with Malik until the day Malik dies; if you go to your little friend you'll be shipped off to be with some Yami, the chances are that you'll never see any of your friends again." Marik gave the arm a sharp tug and Ryou stumbled into him, he closed his other arm around the boy.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ryou struggled in the strong grasp around him, "Even if he does send me away he won't send me to be with a man! So I'll finally be with—"

Marik growled and dropped Ryou's hand in favor of covering his mouth, "It doesn't really matter, anyhow. You've been disowned and any Yami that wants can have you," Marik leaned forward, his voice lowered seductively, "and I do want you." Ryou's eyes became wide, and if his mouth were free it would probably be gaping too. He whimpered and tried once more to free himself of Marik's hold.

Marik chuckled and lifted Ryou up and over his shoulder; he began his walk back home while Ryou kicked and protested, "Stop it! Put me down! I'm not going with you!" Marik held Ryou's legs down against his chest, but the struggling and yelling didn't end.

Marik reached up and under Ryou's skirt; Ryou froze for a second before reaching back to swat Marik's hand away and hold the skirt down firmly. Marik only frowned in response; how disappointing, Ryou was not wearing a thong.

"Don't touch me!" Ryou kicked him in the stomach, but with his legs being held it hardly hurt Marik, "Put me down!"

"If you don't stop yelling I'll make sure that everyone knows that you belong to me; right here in the middle of the damn street, even." He reached his hand back up and pat Ryou's bottom through the skirt, "It won't be so bad." He added, "I'll be good for you."

Ryou bit his lip, but held back further protests; if he waited then he would be able to escape. He just hoped that his chance would come before Marik got too intimate with him.


End file.
